We're Going To Be OK
by insanely.quirky
Summary: Shelby dies from an accident leaving her daughter Beth in the hands of Quinn and Rachel. Posting her after months of being finished over at LJ.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Written and posted months ago on LJ, cross posting here.

**This is based off of the prompt where Shelby dies and the custody of Beth goes to Rachel and Quinn. This is unbeta'd but a friend read through it and said it was ok enough :D, oh and english ain't my first language.**

Lima, OH

"I love you baby girl" was the last thing she heard, even if it was only whisper, amidst the paramedics counting, and the sound of the defibrillator charging and the wailing of the ambulance siren, she heard those 5 words loud and clear, and she know, somehow she understood the finality of it all, even if she refused to accept it.

They reach the hospital in under 2 minutes, to her it seems like forever, They pull her away from her mother, as they wheel her into the emergency room, and she scrambles free to follow, she didn't want to be separated from her mother, they were the perfect duo her momma says, there was nothing else that made sense to her.

She watches as doctor's try and resuscitate her mother, unmoving. She doesn't hear the doctor, ordering the nurses for a higher voltage, for more drugs, to pump air; she focuses on the line that was going up and down, the little heart that was beating in time. That is until she turned her focus back on her mother.

The only thing she hears is her Momma whispering, "I love you baby girl" until the wailing of a machine reaches her consciousness, until she sees one flat line, and the doctor snapping off his gloves, she hears him say, "time of death, 8:46pm."

"Momma!" she screams, rushing to her mother's side. She grabs the limp hand on the bed, it was still warm. "Momma please wake up, please, please wake up...You promised remember." She lays her head on her mother's chest like she always does when she was scared, clinging to her mother, unable to hear the steady heartbeat she always heard, unable to feel the steady rise and fall of her mother breathing, unable to feel strong arms wrap her in an embrace leaves her terrified, she keeps begging, each new word garbled, and muffled, "I'm scared Momma, I don't understand, please, please Momma, please wake up, please, I love you, Momma, please, please, I promise to clean my room when you tell me too, please just wake up Momma, please wake up, please...I won't bug you so much when you're busy, just wake up please, Momma wake up..."

She feels a pair of hands, trying to gently lift her from her mother, scared and confused, she turns around and clings to the doctor who minutes before tried to revive her mother.

"Why won't she wake up, why isn't she moving? I-I, what's wrong with my mom?" she mumbles against his chest.

"What's your name honey, is there anyone we can call?" he asks her gently, stroking her head.

"Beth, Beth Corcoran. I, I don't know, I-" she takes one more look at her mother, and was horrified when a sheet was being placed over her, then everything went black.

-

Manhattan, NY

Rachel was in the process of drying the plates, when suddenly one slips and crashes on the sink. The sound of breaking glass cuts through the apartment, prompting her lover to check up on her.

"Rachel, are you ok? Did you cut yourself?" was the panicked question, followed by Quinn rushing to her side.

Rachel's eyes were distant, staring at the broken plate. Unsure why the plate slipped, the only thing she knows for sure was that there was this pain in her chest, a feeling of loss. They quickly clean up the mess, and Quinn steers her towards the living room, once finally seated Rachel Clings to Quinn, shaking like a leaf.

"Baby, you're scaring me, tell me what's wrong?" Quinn pleads, clutching Rachel's body to her, uncertain and fearful of why her lover was trembling in her arms.

"Just hold me; I just need you to hold me." Rachel whispers, she was unable to explain what she was feeling, she just needed Quinn. She's startled when her cell starts ringing, giving Quinn one last squeeze before glancing at the phone surprised to see a lima area code, but an unknown number. Taking a deep breath to compose herself she speaks with a tremor in her voice, "This is Rachel Berry."

"Ms Berry, this is Dr. John at Lima Medical, this is about Shelby Corcoran there was an accident and she had you listed as an emergency contact. A car smashed against Ms. Corcoran's vehicle, hitting her side. She was mostly fine, just a few cuts and bruises, as well as her daughter Beth. But as they were being assisted by paramedics, Ms Corcoran started showing symptoms of a cardiac arrest, I am sorry to-"

Rachel cuts him off, "She's gone isn't she?" She whispers.

"My deepest condolences, Ms. Berry."

She let's out a strangled noise, and tries to swallow, her throat was constricted, and she felt like the walls of her home was closing in on her until she feels Quinn's hand squeeze hers, "I- and her daughter, is Beth, is sh-", at the mention of the girl Quinn carried for 8 months, their eyes meet.

"She passed out prior to this call, she witnessed her mother's passing Ms. Berry, and We'll be keeping her in for observation for tonight just in case, but child services will be taking her after that and until everything else is sorted out."

The mention of child services made her skin to crawl, She refuses to let Beth get tangled up in that not when her fathers we're in Lima and she and Quinn were on their way, "I'll have one of my fathers do just that. I appreciate you calling to inform me of this Dr. John. I'll be on the next flight out. Please take care of Beth until either of my fathers or I arrive."

She barely registers the Doctor's answer, instead focuses on Quinn, whose face had gone pale.

"Rachel is Be-, is she ok?" Quinn whispers, her hands shaking as she runs it through her hair.

Raising one hand, she touches Quinn's cheek and turns it so that they were face to face, wiping away a tear, "She's Alright, they're keeping her for observation she passed out after-." She didn't realize she was crying until Quinn started wiping away her tears. "She's gone Quinn, Shelby's gone. My mother's gone" Quinn just giver her a kiss, and holds her as she cries over the woman who gave birth to her, the woman that she now considered her mother and friend. She cries for Beth, who was now alone in this world, and she cries for her Quinn, who will undoubtedly think that it's her fault that Beth had to lose not one but two mothers in her lifetime.

She just cries, and doesn't even realize that Quinn had gotten a hold of her phone to call her fathers and her own mother. She just cries as Quinn calls a ticketing agent for the next flight out to Ohio. She cries for all of those moments she shared with Shelby and Beth, whenever she was in Lima. The few instances where all 3 of the women she loved most in life were all together having dinner, or doing touristy things in New York, instances where all three watched her on opening nights along with her fathers and Quinn's mother too. She cries while she watches Quinn pack some clothes to take. She cries over the fact that they were finally on the right track, that even with all the confusing lines that bound them together, they were family. And she just lost one of them. She just lost her mother.

On the flight out, she looks at Quinn who was gazing at the skyline below as if looking for answers. And as Quinn looks back at her, she knows they were going to make it through. Whatever happens they were a family and they were going to make it through. She rests her head on Quinn's shoulder, squeezing the hand she held. She feels a kiss on her forehead and a whispered "I love you; we're going to be ok." Closing her eyes she thinks to herself, we're going to be ok.

Dayton, OH

She wakes Rachel up the minute they land. For the most part of the night, she's been functioning on auto-pilot mode. Shelby was gone, that meant Beth was going to be alone. This made her heart hurt, add the fact that Rachel was so distraught that she had to arrange everything for their trip back, made her heart hurt even more. Rachel was never disorganized.

After the adoption, Shelby Corcoran insisted that she be part of Beth's life, saying she knew what it felt like to know you have a child out there, and to be constantly wondering. She said that once Quinn was ready, they could talk about it more. When Quinn mentioned it to Puck he surprisingly didn't want to do anything saying, "Look we gave her up, and I got past it. You should too. I had a daughter, but not anymore."

After giving birth, she stayed with Mercedes for another six months, before moving back with her Mother. It took them awhile to get used to the changes that both of them had undergone. Quinn was less Quinn Fabray, and her mother was sober. But the biggest change in her life was the tentative friendship she accidentally started with Rachel.

It was one of those summer days; she was walking through the park, when she notices a mother chasing her young giggling daughter. She stops in her tracks and feels a pang in her heart. She looks at them for an obscene amount of time, her gaze never wavering, until something makes her look further than the playing duo. She sees Rachel Berry, gazing at the exact same thing she was, probably feeling what she was feeling too.

She crosses over to where Rachel was sitting, and takes a seat beside her. "Hey", she says in greeting and was met with silence. They watch as the mother stands up to and take the little girl in her arms, vaguely hearing the little girl say "I love you Mommy". She tries to discreetly wipe away her tears, and she hears Rachel take a shuddering breath. They stay silent. Not making any sound. They watch as mother and daughter walk away.

"Do you miss her?" Rachel mumbles.

She never knew how she would answer this question, regardless of who was to ask, but somehow she felt like she needed to say something. She felt like she owed the brunette, she after all provided her mother with a daughter she could raise, the one thing she never could do with Rachel. In a way she feels as if she took Rachel's mother away from her. She wonders if the brunette hates her more now.

"Yes, everyday." she whispers, like it was some secret.

"Do you regret giving her away?"

"Most days I think I made the right choice, I wasn't ready. And Puck is definitely not ready. She shouldn't pay for the mistakes I made. But there are days like this, when I see something like that and I kinda wish I kept her that I moved back in with my mother. But I'm broken, so is puck, so is my mother. I don't think she deserved that. She deserved something better, not a life that would just end up ruining her too."

Rachel just nods.

This time she feels the need to ask questions, "Do you miss her?"

She hears Rachel take a deep breath and exhale it slowly, "I never really had the opportunity to know who she was really, so it seems pointless to miss someone that you only share genetics with."

"But do you miss her?"

"Yes, I miss what we could have been. But I'm not the little girl she gave up. She has one now."

"I'm sorry about that Rachel."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Quinn, I believe everything worked out the way it should. You found a mother for your baby, my mother found a child to love. I have no ill feelings towards you or Shelby. It really was too late for either of us to try a relationship of that kind maybe someday. But not now besides I have two amazing parents who love me and care for me and want me. I was not entirely left hanging. She served her purpose. She gave my fathers a child."

"It doesn't mean losing her didn't hurt any less."

"I suppose you are right, but like all underdogs, I shall overcome. I would also like to take this opportunity to apologize for not being there when you gave birth, even though I was told I should stay behind just in case, I feel as if it was absolutely selfish of me to do so, especially after feeding my masochistic tendencies by watching Jessie perform and practically begging Shelby for any form of relationship by transferring to McKinley and Co-coaching New Directions. And somewhere along the line I imagined being there for you would be unwelcomed."

"The whole thing was a blur really, and you wouldn't have been unwelcome Rachel. After I delivered her, when everyone started trickling into the room, I wondered where you were. I was a bit sad to find out that they left you alone, and that you didn't come. But given our past, I saw no reason for you to want to be there."

"You're my team mate Quinn, and as weird as it may sound coming from me, I would like for us to be friends. I know that our relationship has always been tumulus at best; I would like to put all of this behind us that is if you are amenable to this notion. I would really like it if we were to start anew"

She stands up, and she sees Rachel look at her feet. Moving in front the brunette, she holds out her hand, "Hi, my name is Quinn."

When Rachel looks at her, she sees the small gentle smile that she would learn to adore. Rachel stands up and takes her hand, "Hello Quinn, my name is Rachel."

Giving a small smile of her own she whispers the next words that start the rest of her life, "It's nice to meet you."

-

It wasn't easy, the first few months of their fragile friendship. After all they were still Rachel and Quinn. They had changed yes, but some habits are hard to get rid off. There were storm outs, and shouting matches and apologies and tears. But after awhile everything went smooth sailing, some would even say a little too smooth. Rachel was unbelievably perceptive and docile when it came to Quinn, and Quinn was sweeter and patient with Rachel. The transition from being friends to lovers was something that neither expected, but was very much embraced.

The most shocking part of that change was how accepting Judy Fabray was of the diminutive diva (The glee club was still waiting for WWIII). Rachel was after all an unstoppable force of nature, but Judy adored how Rachel took care of Quinn and by proxy her. The Berry's always made it a point to have mother and daughter over for dinner at least once a week prior to the change. Their parents seemed to gravitate towards each other too, Judy often found herself joining Aaron and David Berry for coffee or shopping excursions, that Rachel started jokingly referring to them as the holy trinity.

During the early stages of their fledgling love affair, Judy Fabray approached Quinn about Therapy. Quinn at first insisted that she was fine. But after having a massive fight with Rachel, where they had a brief separation, Quinn conceded. Slowly she was able to build her life back, even with this hole in heart that was always going to be reserved for Beth, she was finally able to truthfully say she was ok, and was getting better.

Quinn's life drastically changed after this, cultivating the friendships she had started with the gleeks, and strengthening the relationship she shared with Rachel. She and her mother were able to share the bond that they both always craved. And she gained a family, a better one. That involved two gay dads, a sober mom, an amazingly loving girlfriend, and eleven amazing friends plus a hip hop dancing teacher.

-

They grab their bags and make their way out of the terminal, spying her mother amongst the throngs of people; she grabs Rachel and starts walking towards her.

"Sweetie, you ok?" was the first thing out of her mother's mouth; unable to answer she accepts the kiss and hug given to her. Her mother turns to Rachel, and holds the brunette's face in her hands, gently wiping the tears that escaped her closed eyes. "It's going to be ok honey. Your daddy is with Beth, and your dad is taking care of everything else ok? We should go." Rachel just nods, and her mother scoops both of them in a hug. "I love you girls, we're going to be ok."

"We love you too, mom." they both say. It was time to make their way to Lima.

-

Lima, OH

Judy parks in front of the Berry residence. Rachel's dad comes rushing out the door, giving Quinn a hug (who got out of the car first), "Sweetheart?" he asks, looking worriedly at her tired eyes, "I'm ok." she whispers. He spies Rachel still sitting in the car, "Oh my poor baby girl." he says before getting in the car to envelope his daughter in a warm embrace, Judy just steers Quinn into the house.

"Dad, she's gone. My mother's gone. And Beth, And Quinn, she's probably afraid of what might happen to her, now that Shelby's gone. Oh Dad, I don't know what to do, I feel so lost." She mumbles rapidly as soon as she was in his arms.

Her dad just strokes her hair, telling her it was all going to be ok. That they were going to get through this together, that Beth would have somewhere to go, and that Shelby made sure of it. They stay like that for an hour, in the cold, inside a cramped car that was until he was able to coax her to come inside.

-

Inside the house, Judy sits beside her daughter on the couch, waiting for her to say something. "What will happen to Beth now?" Quinn asks

"I think that Shelby had a last will and testament made, way back. Aaron was able to get in touch with her lawyer. We'll find out more tomorrow," Quinn just nods in acknowledgement, "Are you ok sweetie? I know you said you were but, are you really?"

Unable to hold the facade anymore, Quinn breaks down into her mother's arms, "My partner just lost her surrogate mother, who is also the adoptive mother of my child. I know that she and I were able to make this thing between all of us possible. I don't think Beth understands that I'm her mother too. She knows that I gave birth to her and that somehow, her momma did the same for Rachel. That we all have this weird tangle of webs but it works, we're happy. But this, I don't know how this will change things mom. I don't know if I'll be strong enough for Rachel while being strong enough for me. My daughter just lost the woman she's always known as her mother and Rachel just lost the woman she now calls her mother, and I feel like I might just lose them both. What if I lose them both? I can't, Mom, I can't..."

And for the first time since she heard the news, Quinn breaks down. She cries for the woman that gave her Rachel, the woman who loves her daughter, she cries for two of the most important people in her life. She cries for the loss of a friend. She doesn't hear the door open, doesn't notice the couch dip, but when a hand runs through her hair, she turns around and holds on to Rachel, she'd know that touch anywhere. She feels her Mom hold both of them in an embrace. And feels Aaron do the same from behind Rachel. And together they cry, they all cry for the loss of Shelby Corcoran.

Once they had all calmed down, Aaron receives a call from David saying that they should all come to the hospital as soon as visiting hours start. Judy suggests they all try and get some sleep and makes her way to the guest room, Rachel grabs Quinn's hand and takes both of them to her room. Once they settle down in bed. Rachel kisses her forehead and whispers, "I love you, we're going to be ok." the stress catches up to them and they promptly fall asleep.

Beth wakes up screaming for her Momma, this in turn startles David Berry who was allowed to watch over her for the night. He rushes to her side and pulls her in an embrace.

"It's ok Beth, its ok."

"Uncle David, where's my momma, I want my Momma, please. Where is she?"

Her hazel eyes, so familiar, and her distress so acute it breaks his heart, "Beth, your mom, her heart, it- it stopped. I'm sorry."

"NOOOOO, you're lying! I want my momma. Momma!" she screams so loudly that one of the nurses comes in, minutes later followed by another with a syringe, "Please, I want to see my momma, I want to see her please." She begs the first nurse, trying to get off the bed; the nurse just holds her down, as the other injects her with a sedative. "Momma, where are you? Uncle David please, please I want my Mom-"

Tears run down David's face, as he watched the scene unfold, He hopes that they can all get through this loss, especially his girls.

-

Rachel wakes up, when she feels a hand running through her hair, opening her eyes, she locks gazes with red rimmed sad hazel eyes, "It wasn't a dream was it?" she whispers.

Quinn just shakes her head and gives her a kiss. They silently get ready and make their way downstairs. They simultaneously greet their parents with a hug and kiss before grabbing some coffee. Once done, they silently get into Judy's car and head towards the hospital.

As Aaron parks the car, he turns to his passengers, "Shelby's lawyer will meet us at home as soon as Beth is discharged," his voice cracks as he says Shelby's name, "to discuss some things with us." Rachel just nods, and Quinn squeezes her hand. They get out of the car, and slowly make their way inside.

"I want to see her Dad, if that's possible?" asks Rachel.

With a kiss to her forehead, "I'll find out, why don't you go ahead and check on Beth?" and with that he heads to a different direction.

Before either of them knew it, they we're standing before the open door, looking at a teary eyed David Berry, and a sleeping Beth. When he notices the new arrivals, he walks towards them, and almost crushes both girls with the intensity of his hug. He was about to speak when they hear a small voice.

"Rachel? Quinn?"

Both girls move towards the bed, each on a different side, Rachel lies on the bed, and Beth molds her body against her. Quinn sits beside her girls, and Beth tugs on her hand prompting her to lie behind the girl, so that she was sandwiched between them.

"Uncle David said that Momma's heart stopped, she's gone isn't she? Momma's dead isn't she?" Her face was against Rachel's chest. Not waiting for an answer, she cries.

Rachel just holds her tighter, and Quinn just holds both of them.

Moments later, as she watches Rachel hold Beth, Quinn spies the clear sky outside. She wonders why this day seemed so beautiful, when everything else she knew was falling into pieces.

-  
When Aaron comes back, he nods his head towards his daughter, and she untangles herself from a sleeping Beth. Grabbing Quinn's hand they make their way to the basement morgue. Rachel runs her fingers through Shelby's face. Kisses her forehead and whispers 'I love you mom'. Quinn stares at her, unblinking. 'Thank you, for Rachel, and for loving my Beth' she says in her head.

Beth was released to their care by a special power of attorney that Shelby had had drawn up for either Berry men, they take her home and she enters a restless sleep nestled in Rachel's bed.

Once Shelby's Lawyer arrives, they all talk in the kitchen, while Quinn's mother prepared some sandwiches, since the circumstances of her death was sudden, It seemed imperative that you were made aware of her wishes. I have copies of her will right here." He says as he hands out a copy of the will to Rachel, and her fathers.

"It's rather lengthy, but to summarize, The house she lived in can either be sold or kept under the discretion of both Rachel and Beth as soon as she is of legal age. For Rachel, she leaves 50% of her personal savings as well as some stocks and bonds. She also wanted you to have this Rachel, "He passes her a letter." It was in the event that she dies before Beth was legally old enough. I don't mean to be insensitive but I won't be able to continue unless you read it, take Quinn with you. We'll wait here."

Perplexed by the turn of events, they make their way to the living room, to read Shelby's letter.

Rachel,

I know that we've spoken about this more times than I can remember or count. But one of my greatest regret was never seeing you grow up. I love you baby girl, and even if have Beth; you will always be my baby too. You were my first baby. The girl I carried in my body my flesh and blood. I love you and I'm so happy that we decided to start being a family, you and your parents, Quinn and her mom then me and Beth. I never in a million years thought I would have this, but I do and it's all because of you. You'll never know how thankful I am that I had you, that I found you, and that you let me be part of your life, even if I might not have deserved it. I hope I've earned the forgiveness you have given me.

If you're reading this, it means that I passed before Beth reached 18. I pray it never gets to that point. But if it does, I want you to take care of her, you and Quinn. It's probably too much to ask. But if there was anyone in this world who I'd want to take care of her who else would be better than her Rachel and her Quinn. But this will only take effect if both of you are done with college and already holding steady jobs. I know that Quinn is planning on getting a doctorate, and that this request is almost insensitive to a degree. But she's her daughter too, and I can't in good conscience have Beth stay with anyone else unless it's you or both of you.

If it isn't feasible then Aaron and David can keep her until after you graduate or ready, whichever comes first.

I know things will be difficult, Beth is often times stubborn (I wonder where she got that from Quinn?), she'll be difficult, she will be sad, but I know with both of you she will be loved, very much. Quinn thank you for giving me a daughter and giving me my eldest one back. This time around, I give you back your daughter, and give you my blessing for my grown up one. I know you love them both, and will do right by them. I love you Quinn, and I'm just as thankful for you as I am for Rachel and Beth.

Love,

Momma

Quinn re-reads the letter; Shelby wanted them to have guardianship/custody of Beth. She was going to raise her daughter. Tears run down her cheeks, as she looks at Rachel, who was softly crying beside her. "Are we ready for this, a child, a nine year old child?"  
"Quinn, - do you-" "Rach, I-"

"Yes." They both say at the same time.

"I don't want to leave her here Quinn, I don't think I can."

"I don't want to either."

Shelving further discussions for later, they make their way back to the kitchen. Upon seeing them the lawyer gives them a brief smile and continues, "Yes or no ladies?" he asks.

"We accept." Quinn answers for both of them.

"Very well, with the success of Vocal Adrenaline, Ms Corcoran was able to amass, a large sum and gifts all legitimately of course. She also inherited a few titles and then some from her grandparents and parents. As per her request, upon her demise, all necessary taxes will be paid off and the left over sum be distributed to the following..." He proceeds to discuss each and every property and each and every penny that was to be distributed. Some money went to charity(I want kids to keep singing, I want a look so optimistic it can cure cancer), Aaron, David and Judy were given a hefty sum with specific instructions to go out and have some fun in the sun, (Judy you need more color on you, you're too pale). Some money went to a wedding fund for Rachel and Quinn (Make an honest woman out of my eldest Quinn, The whole thing is one me). A trust fund was set up for Beth (make sure she doesn't spend it all and that some of it goes to either her education, or to further her talent). After 2 hours of talking and signing papers, he was on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me and my stories to their favorites, and alerts and to those who left reviews thank you so much! I'm not sure how long it will take me to transfer all of the chapters over here…Hopefully I get it done by the week. Enjoy this chapter guys!**_

_**I'm also working on the next chapter of clipped wings **___

_**To Jd Midnight, I think you're talking about Raising Helen, the one with Kate Hudson. XD**_

-  
As Rachel shows the letter to the three parents present, Quinn reflects on how her life had changed after she and Rachel fell in love.

She remembers the conversation that changed her relationship with Shelby and Beth. It was the summer before college. Rachel after much deliberation and uncertainty initiated contact with Shelby, finally trying to give their relationship another shot.

Rachel was apprehensive at first given the fact that, Beth was adopted by Shelby. But Quinn was adamant that it was ok. Getting to know Shelby again can be a wonderful thing.

"I think I'm ready to get to know Beth too, my therapist suggested that it was time I tried, and I know how hard things were for you growing up, not knowing much about Shelby, I want Beth to know me as long as Shelby is ok with it."

And Shelby was ok with it, for the rest of the Summer Rachel and Shelby built a relationship, and Quinn did the same with Beth. They continued a relationship, often times she and Rachel would act out a bedtime story, or sing her a lullaby. When Beth got older, they exchanged artworks and letters. She started sending Beth an illustrated story of a singing little gold star who guided a little girl named Drizzle who had a pet duck named ballad, a snarky owl named Santino, she was friends with an African American girl named Portia, and a fashionable little boy named Lionel. Every three months, it was a different story, a new adventure. Shelby always told her how much Beth enjoyed them and that she had brought them as her show and tell in class. Saying "My Quinn made it just for me, and the gold star is my Rachel because it's a metfor and metfors are portant, she's gonna be a big boardway star someday soon." Quinn cried, and Rachel beamed at this.

Rachel doted on Beth, and Beth adored Rachel. For some reason whenever Beth was feeling sad or when she had a bad day in school, she'd talk to Rachel and after a few minutes and a song or two, Beth would be ok. Quinn thinks it's because while she was pregnant, Rachel singing was something she was exposed to most of the time.

Rachel being Rachel researched how to explain the concept of how their family were all connected. It was relatively easy explaining things to the smart girl, she was first afraid that she'd have to leave her Momma, and that Rachel was going to take her place, but after further explanation all was right in her world.

They spent each Hanukkah and Christmas together, The Corcoran's, the ex-Fabrays and The Berry's. The gleeks usually pass by, each with a gift for Beth, except for Puck who never came around, and was pretty much mad at both girls for falling in love with each other.

-

Shelby Corcoran was buried 3 days after she passed. Rachel sang The Prayer (Celine Dion) and You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban) during the service, all the gleeks were in attendance except one. Mr. Schuester and some of the Vocal Adrenaline Kids were there too; Quinn had to restrain herself when Jessie approached Rachel and offer his condolences. As Shelby was finally laid to rest, the sky grew dark, and rain started falling, Quinn thinks it's only fitting. A lot of tears were being shed.

That night Beth's cries pierce the silence in the Berry household. Quinn is startled awake by this, and pulls the younger girl towards her. They had been napping, or Beth was, Quinn just fell asleep too. Rachel and her father's were tying up lose ends.

"I miss Momma Quinn, I miss her so much."

Quinn just rubs her back.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

The question catches her off guard, "Well sweetie, Shelby wanted you to stay with Rachel and me." She feels the young girl stiffen in her arms.

"You mean I have to leave Lima?" she hears the whispered question.

"Well for now yes, would you rather stay here with the Berry Daddies and my mom?"

The younger blonde shakes her head no, "I want you and Rachel."

"Ok, that would mean leaving Lima, and staying in New York. Ok?"

"OK."

"You can tell me anything you want sweetie, anything at all. And I'll listen."

"Why did Momma have to die? Was it because I was being selfish?"

"No, it wasn't anything you did Beth, some things just happen. Even if it doesn't make sense, even if it hurts."

"We we're getting ice cream. I wanted ice cream, and Momma said we'd get ice cream tomorrow. But I told her she promised me ice cream for dessert. If I didn't say that maybe Momma would still be here, right Quinn?"

"Oh sweetie it doesn't work that way, I know you don't understand."

"Do I really have to leave? That means I leave Momma here too, and I don't want to do that."

"Beth, your momma will always be here," Quinn touches her temple. "And in here," she touches her heart. "Wherever you are, Your Momma will always be with you."

Beth just stays silent after this, occasionally sniffing, and clutching at Quinn's shirt. After awhile Quinn thinks she's fallen back to sleep when she hears Beth asks her to sing her a song.

Tomorrow morning if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I will be here  
If in the dark, we lose sight of love  
Hold my hand, and have no fear  
'Cause I will be here

I will be here  
When you feel like being quiet  
When you need to speak your mind  
I will listen  
And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to cryin'  
Through the winning, losing and trying  
We'll be together  
I will be here

Tomorrow morning, if you wake up  
And the future is unclear  
I will be here  
Just as sure as seasons were made for change  
Our lifetimes were made for these years  
So I will be here

I will be here  
And you can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror tells us we're older  
I will hold you  
And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here

I will be true to the promise I have made  
To you and to the one who gave you to me

Tomorrow morning, if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I will be here  
Oh, I will be here.

She sings to her gently, rubbing her back until the little girl in her arms falls back to sleep. Unable to stop the tears she was crying, she prays for guidance, she prays for strength, she prays that they can all get through this.

Beth refused to enter the door, unable to look at the place she called home. It felt wrong to be in there without her Momma. But Rachel whispers a few words to her, and all she does is nod and follows the brunette. Once inside she heads straight to her room, she sits on her bed unable to move remembering all of those times that her Momma tucked her in, or read her a story, or played a game. She was never going to have that again. She missed her so much.

An idea struck her, and she silently opens her door, and walks to her Momma's room. Grabbing one of the pillows there, she takes it in the closet and holds it while lying down amidst all her Momma's clothes. She feels closer to her here. And somehow it doesn't hurt as much. She must have fallen asleep, and is startled awake by Rachel who had opened the closet door.

She hears Rachel mutter "Oh Beth" before being pulled into her arms. Rachel looked like Momma, sometimes she even sounded like her. But she wanted her Momma, she missed her so much.

"It hurts so much Rachel, I miss momma so much, and in here, it feels like she's here." she rubs her eyes, trying to stop her tears. She is startled when Rachel makes shooing gestures with her hand.

"How about I sit in here with you, and we can miss her together. I've always found that talking about things that hurt, helps." she makes some space for Rachel to sit, and Rachel continues speaking, "I remember my first big production. While on stage, I saw all of you beaming at me. But her smile, it was blinding, it was almost as big as Quinn's." she wraps her arms around Rachel's waist, "She told me afterwards, that watching me sing on stage, was one of the highlights of her life. One of those was the moment you were placed in her arms." She just sniffles at that. "One of the things I'll miss the most is how she always, always calls after a show. Even if it's late, she gives me a call and asks me how it was, if I had fun. She tells me about her day, what you did and that you both love Quinn and I and that we'll see each other soon."

She doesn't speak; she really doesn't know what to talk about. Then Quinn's head pops out from one of the closet doors and gives them a smile, "Hiding in the closet Rachel really?" she teases the brunette. Looking at Quinn, she sees some of the things she sees in the mirror, they have the same eyes, and smile. "Got room for one more?" was directed at her, so she just nods her head, and let's Quinn squeeze in beside her. They spend the rest of the day swapping stories.

Like the time Quinn and Shelby got into an epic food fight while making vegan chocolate chip cookies. The time that Shelby called crying that their baby was all grown up; it was Beth's first day in school. After Shelby sent them a copy of the video, Rachel started teasing Quinn that she cried her eyes out too, Quinn teased back stating that Rachel did too and had to calm her fathers' down when they saw the clip of a little Beth, waving bye to her mother and making friends. They talked about little performances Shelby and Rachel would present on Holidays, and how she was so welcoming of all their friends and how she always told the best stories.

After an hour of stories from Quinn and Rachel, Beth finally spoke up. "I'll miss how she always lets me cuddle with her in bed every Saturday and that we eat pancakes for dinner. I'll miss how she'd playfully argue with Uncle David and Aaron over what movie we should watch for Movie Night, and how she and Aunt Judy would put these weird mud stuff on their faces. I'll miss her hugs, and her kisses. I'll miss her stories, and her songs. I'll miss her."

They stay huddled in the closet, for hours it seemed just thinking of the woman that completed their quirky little family. They share smiles and laughter and tears. After a while David Berry pops in the room and says that a few of their friends were looking for them. They stretch their bodies and proceed to leave. Before leaving the room entirely Beth tugs on Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, is it ok if I bring some of Momma's stuff with me when we go to New York?"

Rachel just gives her a sad smile, and runs a hand through her hair. "That's perfectly fine sweetie. We'll come back later and you can take what you want ok?"

-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next part, let me know what you think. For everyone who said I should make a sequel. I've been thinking of writing one. I'll probably start on it after I'm done with clipped wings, if you guys want to see something specific for the sequel let me know..**

**Thanks everyone! You're all so awesome. **

**Oh and reviews are love 3**

They spend the rest of the afternoon with Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana at the park.

Brittany and Beth were on the swings talking about school, dance and pets. It was a relief to both Quinn and Rachel, that the little blonde was more or less happier than she's been in the past few days.

Kurt starts talking to Rachel about her improved fashion sense, and a possible team up for a new line he was creating. Pleased with what seemed to be approval of the newest version of Rachel Berry, they proceed to talk about moisturizing regimens, and what not. Quinn knew that Rachel just wanted a little reprieve from all the sadness she had been feeling.

This gave Santana and Mercedes an opportunity to talk to Quinn with the upcoming move to New York.

"Are you sure this is the best for the little brat, preggo?" Santana asks.

Quinn just rolls her eyes and scowls, "She's almost 10 years old, it's been that long. I'd think you can stop calling me preggo now. And she's not a brat, she's a rather sweet kid."

Mercedes just laughs at this, "You crazy girls haven't changed at all, it's like being in high school all over again except we're all friends now. But I get what Santana is trying to say. Look Quinn, I get it she's your daughter, and somehow she's Rachel's sister but uprooting her from the life she knows and putting this enormous change on top of her loss, seems a bit too much."

Quinn just watches as Beth and Brittany play. At the moment, the older blonde was chasing the little girl. She gently smiles at how Brittany could always make Beth smile. She frowns after Mercedes stops talking, "I spoke with my therapist a couple of days ago, asking if what we were doing would cause more harm than good, basically she said everything was up in the air. Beth has always been a very well adjusted kid. We just have to be on the lookout for any backlash that can happen. I just, I can't find it in me to leave her here. Even if it's with my Mom or you know Dad and Daddy."

Santana starts gagging and Mercedes gives a big guffaw. Quinn just raises an eyebrow in amusement and irritation. Rachel looks at them and silently asks her what was funny, and all she could do was shrug. Kurt decides to walk over and ask, "What gives?"

Santana just shivers and starts rubbing her arms, all the while with a smirk in place, and Mercedes started waving her hands in front of her eyes, as if to stop the tears threatening to start falling in mirth. Kurt not pleased with his unanswered question huffs and asks again, "Seriously what's up?"

Mercedes points at Quinn and barely gets the words "Dad" and "Daddy" before she starts laughing again, and Santana just grins manically before looking at Quinn straight in the eye and asks, "So when did you and Berry tie the knot?"

Quinn just blushes at this, and watches as Rachel join Brittany and Beth in their game. She looks Santana straight in the eye and whispers so only they could hear. "I asked for her blessing, last month when Beth and Shelby were in New York. I already asked Dad and Daddy, I've been calling them that for years, you know this. But I wanted Shelby to know too. So I asked for her blessing. And told her that I intend to marry Rachel, that I want to start a family with her. That I love her. She told me that she couldn't think of anyone else better to take care and love her first born." she discreetly wipes of a few tears that fell, "I kinda hoped she'd be there when it did happen, that is if Rachel accepts my proposal. With everything that happened I just feel like I should wait a while."

In a gesture that was so out of character, and yet still very much Santana, she takes Quinn's hands and smiles at her, "I was just messing with you Quinn, and I think that you shouldn't waste any time. Especially with what happened. But know that I'll support you with whatever you decide. And when you do get married to Berry. I refuse to wear a ridiculous fugly maid of honors dress in pink. And this conversation didn't happen." the last line directed at Mercedes and Kurt.

"Sweetie, if I design the clothes it wouldn't be fugly as you eloquently put it and neither would it be pink." mutters Kurt, and at Santana's low growl, "Did I say something? I'm pretty sure I didn't., Mercedes did I say something?"

"Nope I heard nothing, Quinn did you?" Mercedes says trying to fight another round of laughter.

"I certainly didn't.", with a rueful smile, she grabs the latina into an embrace, "Thanks S." when she feels two more pairs of arms, "I love you guys did I tell you that? I love you. Thank you for being here, for caring."

She hears an indignant 'hey' that sounded a lot like Rachel, and squealed 'group hug!' that was most definitely Brittany. And then the tangle of limbs gained 6 more. They all share a laugh when Santana starts muttering about 'gross displays of human emotion in the middle of the freaking park, where people would definitely think they were freaks.' they laugh some more when Beth pipes in, 'But you're the total softie, you always make me watch that awful movie about an elephant who can fly and that grinch person, and you always end up crying when we do.' This ends the group hug they were all tangled in since Santana decided to chase after the littlest person in their group while screaming 'you promised not to tell squirt, prepare to be annhilated.'

She watches her friends run around and play tag, helping them try and cheer up the little girl that they've all grown to love. She thanks God for glee, thanks God for the friends she has because of it. Thanks God for the little glimpse of happiness inspite of their grief and sadness.

It was a mutually agreed upon decision that Rachel take a short hiatus for the time being, even with Quinn working from home as an illustrator and writer, it seemed like a better idea that both of them be at hand as they help Beth transition into the new setup.

While waiting for their flight to board. Aaron took Rachel aside and spoke in hushed tones. Judy was talking to Beth, telling her that she could call any of them anytime she wanted. And that they would be visiting soon. After teary goodbyes and countless of hugs. Rachel, Quinn and Beth boarded the plane that would take them to New York. Quinn watched as Beth stared out the window, the same way she stared out the window on the ride to the airport. As the plane took flight, she thought she heard the little girl whisper, "Goodbye Momma, I love you."

She and Rachel exchange glances, and the Brunette, just squeezes the hand she was holding., she feels the kiss bestowed upon her cheek and a promise whispered against her ear. 'we're going to be ok'. And just like all the times prior to this, Quinn believes her.

-  
Manhattan, New York

The minute they enter the cab that would take them home, they notice how subdued Beth was, gone was the incessant chatter that usually accompanied the small blonde with each of her trip to New York. they understood why, but it was still a little disconcerting that she was so sullen. A few minuted before reaching their apartment, Rachel decided to break the silence.

"Beth, what would you like for dinner? we could order that pizza you love so much? or maybe we can go out and eat at a restaurant. We can do whatever you want."

Beth just answers with a shrug, and stares out of the window.

"Sweetie, do you want some of that chinese we had the last time you were here?"

Beth doesn't answer until a hand was laid on her shoulder, she shrugs it off and whispers, "I'm not hungry."

Rachel was about to say something, and Quinn just shakes her head. This was expected. They knew this would happen. But still it left them feeling out of balance.

They get off the cab, and their doorman Frank approaches them to help with their bags.

"Evening Ms. Berry, Ms. Fabray. Hello little Beth, I'm sorry for your loss." He says as he tips his hat off, He grabs their bags and proceeds to open the door.

"Thank you Frank." Quinn whispers, and waits for her girls to enter following them in. She watches as Beth walks in with her head down, absently wiping at her cheeks, her heart breaks at the sight. Not knowing what to do, she stays silent and watches Rachel take the small girl in her arms, and carries her into the elevator. Beth just hides her face in Rachel's neck and everyone could her the sobs that Beth tries to hide in vain.

They reach their floor, and Franks wait for Quinn to unlock their door, he then enters with their bags, and waits for Rachel to enter with a still crying Beth. She heads straight to the guest room. Frank faces Quinn, "You let me know if you need anything Ms. Fabray, anything at all." He says.

Quinn just nods her head and says her thanks. Closing the door behind the retreating door man, she slumps against the door. Memories of Shelby in their home assaults her mind, and she is unable to stop the tears that fall. She can only imagine what Beth feels. Needing something to do, she grabs their bags, and takes the bigger one to her and Rachel's room, she gives herself 10 minutes to compose herself. Before taking Beth's smaller bag and heading towards the guest room.

She hears Rachel and Beth quietly talking, she didn't want to intrude, but was unable to stop herself from listening in.

"We can decorate your room if you'd like." Rachel says, but was only answered with sniffles. "Beth, I need you to tell me something, anything. Quinn and I won't be able to help you if you don't tell us what you want or need."

"I want momma back." Beth wails, before clinging to the brunette.

"Oh sweetie, you know that's beyond our control. I miss her too you know. I've known her almost as long as you have. And I miss her too." she hears the tears in Rachel's voice. The longing and the pain.

"I'm scared Rachel, what if-what if I forget about her?" Beth's voice wavers, "What if I forget how her voice sounds, or how she felt. I-I don't want to forget about her."

"I know sweetie, I don't want to forget either. So we can help each other remember, ok. We'll help each other remember." Not knowing what else to say, Rachel start singing the first song Shelby ever sang for her. She sang I dreamed a dream, and hoped it would help ease the pain of missing their mother. She sang to lull the little girl in her arms to sleep.

When she feels Beth's breathing even out, she gently lowers the girl down on the bed, and covers her up with the comforter. She wipes away her tears and almost shrieks as she found Quinn, leaning against the wall, gently wiping away her tears too.

"Heard all that did you?' She asks Quinn.

Quinn nods, and holds out her hand for Rachel to take, "I wish I knew what we could do, I feel so lost baby. How do we help her?"

Rachel leads both of them to the couch, she maneuvers them so that Quinn was nestled against her before answering, "We help her in any way we can. We help each other get past this." she gives the love of her life a short kiss, "You don't have to be stong all the time Quinn, I know your hurting too. I wouldn't mind being strong for you."

"I'm not the one who lost her mother Rachel." was Quinn's answering rebuttal.

"No, you were not." lifting her lover's face so that they were eye to eye, "But I also wasn't just given back the daughter I had let someone else raise. And you may not have lost a mother, but you also lost a very dear friend. A family member."

Quinn closes her eyes, unable to keep her tears at bay, "But you and Beth are hurting too, and you both deserve my support.I'm ok Rachel. I promise."

With a sigh Rachel decides to leave the issue alone for now. Squeezing Quinn closer to her, "Just promise me that you won't hide from me again, I don't want to lose you too."

With an answering squeeze, Quinn gives her promise, "I promise Rachel, we're going to be ok."

They stay cuddled together, just being together. Drawing strength and love from each other. They end up falling asleep on their couch. Only to be startled awake by a scream.

Quinn was the first on her feet and quickly makes her way to Beth. She quickly enters the room, and tries to hold the little girl in her arms, but was pushed away.

"Don't touch me! II want my momma, you're not my Momma!" Beth screams at her.

"Beth-, I-" Quinn tries to speak, not knowing what to say, she just kneels in front of the little girl in bed, crying with a hand reaching out towards Beth.

"I'm sorry Quinn." the little girl says in a rush before flinging herself at Quinn. "I want her back. I want her back." was muttered against her neck. Rachel gathers both of them in a hug. not saying anything. Not knowing what to say.

They stay like this, until they a rumbling stomach makes it's presence known.

"I think I'd like some chinese." Mumbles Beth.

Rachel just gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves the two blondes alone, to call for some chinese. Quinn holds Beth close, and after a few minutes, she hears Beth whisper so lightly that she almost missed it, "I'm sorry I pushed you away Quinn." she just squeezes her daughter a little tighter, and lifts both of them up and takes her to the kitchen.

**Additional A/N: You guys, right now I'm having a hard time writing the next part of clipped wings, it would be awesome if y'all could give me suggestions or tell me what you'd like to see. Hopefully that will help me get over this rut I'm in. Thanks you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: With the current writer's block I am currently right smack in the middle of (thus no clipped wings update for the time being), I've decided to upload the next chapter for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it, and if anyone is so inclined to give me suggestions for that other fic it would be much appreciated. So without further ado…chapter 4!_

That night, Rachel held Quinn; like she was afraid Quinn would disappear. At one point Rachel started kissing her like it was the last time they would ever be able to almost begging Quinn to make love to her.

When Quinn asked her what was wrong, Rachel answered, "I just want you to love me. I feel like everything else is falling apart but us. I just want to love you. I'm so afraid that I won't have this that I won't have forever with you."

They make love with tears in their eyes, and promises in their kisses. They made love until they passed out from exhaustion. Before succumbing to sleep Quinn promises herself, that she'd give Rachel forever whatever it takes. 

The next couple of days were like being on an emotional rollercoaster on crack. They had good days and they had bad days. Having some of their friends come over was a gift sent from heaven. Especially since Beth just adored Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt. And was very much fascinated with stories of McKinley High.

Once they talked about what Jessie St. James and Vocal Adrenaline did to Rachel. Quinn was as usual fuming that she was unable to exact revenge on them, and Rachel just gloated that compared to all of them, she was now a Broadway star and Julliard alum. Beth quietly tells them how Shelby verbally castrated Jesse St. James when he came back to Lima and visited her mother. "Momma told him that he was a spineless bad word, and that had she known what they did they never would have performed for regionals, and she would have pulled her recommendation letters for him."

Rachel just blinks at this tidbit, not knowing anything of it. And Quinn just smiles; Shelby was always such a momma bear. Once she almost beat up this guy after he kept saying Rachel's performance would have been better if she showed more skin like the last actress. It was one of the few performances that Beth wasn't allowed to see.

They spent some time in central park, and the museum of national history. They watched Wicked, and a few kiddie- teeny bopper shows. That had Rachel grumbling about kids worse than Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber's love child. They took Beth to Brittany's dance studio, where she begged to be enrolled in, if they could. They visited Kurt's boutique where Mercedes also worked. And they ate lunch with Santana whenever they were in the area. Beth loved Santana the most, their playful banter always an amazing source of entertainment.

But they had bad days, days when Beth would wake up crying or crawling into their bed clinging to either or both of them. There were days when she'd refuse to eat and lock herself in her room. It took a few weeks before things seemed to settle down. And Quinn told Rachel that she thought it was time for Rachel to go back to work. Rachel thought differently, and they had an argument for the first time in years.

"I just think it's time she gets used to how things are going to be" Quinn counters.

"Care to enlighten me with what you exactly mean by that Quinn." Rachel curtly demanded.

Sighing, Quinn moves to hold Rachel's hand that the brunette just pulls out of reach, "It's just that you work a lot, you have rehearsals, your shows are twice a day 5-6 days a week. Sooner or later Beth will have to get used to you not being around as much as we both want."

Rachel huffs angrily at this, "Are you implying that I will be an absentee guardian is that it? I can ask to do things halfway Quinn, that's what understudies are for."

"Rachel! You're being obtuse, I know you love your job; it's one of the things I've always loved about you. But we both know that this is the right thing to do."

Rachel's voice is soft when she says, "So it's because I don't love her enough, is that it? That my priorities are always going to be my passion first before anything else."

At this Quinn moves into Rachel's personal space, takes the brunette's face in her hands looking her straight in they eye, "You and I both know that's not what I meant. Please don't put words in my mouth. I know you love her, we both do. But this, this isn't how are lives normally are. And we need to get her settled to what we have. We can't keep our lives suspended Rachel, we need to start moving on."

Rachel's tears flow freely, she holds back a sob as Quinn mentions moving on, "I just want to be here for her, and you. I don't even believe I'm ready to move on yet." She buries her head against Quinn's shoulder trying to muffle the sound of her tears.

"We're going to have to try sooner or later baby, we can't stay stuck. That's what the counselor said remember? I can't even imagine what you both feel, but we can't keep up like this. School will start soon; she needs to be ready for that, Ok?"

Rachel pulls away, far enough so that she could look at Quinn, "ok" she says with a nod. They don't see a pair of hazel eyes, watching them from the corner, they don't see the tears. 

Rachel gradually goes back to her play, taking it one step at a time. Beth seemed better; she still has nightmares and would often knock on their door to sleep in bed with them. When they all sat down and talked about school, she got excited at first, and then grew sad once she realized she'd be the new kid.

"What if they make fun of me?" she asks.

"As long as you don't dress like Rachel you'll be fine" Quinn answered.

Rachel huffs with indignation, "I resent that remark Quinn." she says, "Why would they make fun of you sweetie? Just tell them you're related to Rachel Berry star of the Wicked Revival and Quinn Fabray, author and illustrator of 'drizzle and friends.' and they'll all fold like cheap lawn chairs at your feet."

Beth just shrugs at this, looks at both women and stands up, "Can I call Jenny now?" not really waiting for an answer she leaves the living room and goes straight to her room.

Rachel looks at Quinn and frowns, "Is it possible that we actually fail at this? Half of the time I have no idea what I am trying to do. And I don't like not being secure."

Pulling the brunette closer to her so she could hold her, "Like mom always said, there was never a book on parenting Quinn, you kind of make up the rules along the way. I guess we just try our best."

Before letting the blonde pull her into a hug," I'm really not comfortable getting advice from someone who kicked out her pregnant daughter." The arm pulling her in suddenly stops, and she realizes her error.

"Low blow Rachel."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what possessed me to say that."

"She's gotten better about things, you know this. You were there."

"I know Quinn, I apologize. You know I love Judy, I mean mom. I just feel so high strung, I keep waiting for the other shoe to fall and hit me on the head. I didn't mean it at all, not in the way you think I did."

"It will definitely hit your head, since it's too big." the pulling motion resumed.

"I am not that conceited."

"Just tell them you're related to Rachel Berry star of the wicked revival ring a bell?"

"I also mentioned you my love."

"Not going to work Berry, you're going to need a shovel to dig yourself out of that hole you just made. Make sure there's a ladder too. It's pretty deep."

"Hmmm" was spoken against Quinn's collarbones, "And how should I dig myself out of this hole you mentioned?" each word punctuated with a kiss on a particularly sensitive spot.

"As awesome the prospect of your unwavering dedication directed at getting back on my good side with promises of sexy times. Maybe one of us should check on Beth." Quinn struggles to say since Rachel started drawing patters on her abs underneath her shirt.

"You're right, I'll do it. But I shall make it up to you later tonight. I promise." with that Rachel walks away to check on Beth. She never hears Quinn mutter 'I look forward to it.' 

Things seemed almost normal, Even Beth seemed much better. They often see a therapist as a family unit once a month; And Beth has her own counseling every other week. With Beth going to school, Quinn had more time to make the next installment of her hugely popular children's book. This time she decided to make a story about helping kids understand death.

She had just wrapped up with all the finishing touches she was doing when Beth came bouncing in, followed by Brittany. Every Friday, they all had dinner together. Since Beth took dance classes at Brittany studio, Brittany always took her home.

"Hey Quinn, what you doing?" asked Beth, as she neared the alcove that made up Quinn's 'studio'.

"Hey sweetie, gimme a hug," demanded Quinn while opening her arms, once the smaller blonde was in her arms she answers the question, "It's the latest addition to drizzle and friends, it's a bit different though."

Before Quinn could explain further, Brittany came bouncing in with a bottle of water, "What does a blonde have to do to get a hug around here, hmmm?" she asks, Quinn releases Beth, and stands up to throw her arms around her other best friend.

She scrunches her nose "B, take a shower you stink." they banter playfully, acting like teenagers. They don't notice the little blonde whose fists were clenched tight. Their conversation is abruptly stopped when Beth raised her voice.

"Why the hell did you do that?" was directed at Quinn.

"Language young lady." admonished the older blonde.

"Who told you, you could write that in there. Why did someone have to die there too?"

"Umm I did, since I don't know I made that story. Because it happens Beth. Some kids don't understand and it happens, and I thought it would help."

Beth narrows her eyes at Quinn, not bothering to wipe the tears slowly falling down her face, "Well it sucks, and you suck."

Before Quinn could say anything, Brittany interjects with a "Hey!" directed at Beth, she walks over to the young girl and takes her to her room. After a minute, Brittany comes out and tells her she'll handle it before heading back to Beth's room. Thirty minutes later, a sullen Beth comes out, hugs Quinn tight and mumbles an apology. Dinner that night was a tense affair. Rachel wanted to talk to Beth upon finding out what happened, but Brittany said it's better to just leave it as it is. Since Quinn agreed, Rachel backed down. 

For awhile things seemed to settle back down, until a conversation about Thanksgiving, initially they were to go back to Lima. But with Rachel's show in full swing, And Quinn's multiple interviews and guestings. The parental figures decided that they would all just spend it in New York. Upon learning of this development, Beth unleashed the stubbornness that she was famous for.

"You and Rachel promised we were going back to Lima for thanksgiving." shrieked Beth.

Quinn rubs her temples trying to ease the growing headache she was experiencing, Beth shrieking at her was not helping it go away, "I know we did sweetie, but we had to make changes, that's why I'm telling you now. We'll be celebrating it here at home in New York."

"This isn't my home. I want to go back to Lima."

"And we can't take you to Lima."

"Then just send me there, I don't care. I want to see Jenny and my old friends."

"Dad, Daddy and Mom are all flying in. Santana and Brittany are going to be here too. Where would you even stay if you went?"

The little blonde glares at Quinn, "I can stay with Jenny or someone else. You and Rachel have a lot of friends there; someone can take care of me while I come home to Lima."

"This isn't up for any kind of negotiation Beth. We're staying home for thanksgiving and that's final."

"This isn't home for me. Home is Lima."

"It is now Beth, you need to accept that."

"I'll never accept it. Home is where I grew up, Home is with Momma. Home is Lima."

"Beth, please. I have a headache and all this arguing isn't helping."

"I want to go home, I want to see Momma."

"And I told you, it isn't an option now. You're staying right here."

"I hate you! You're not my mother!" Beth screams at her with so much venom, just as Rachel was walking through the door. Quinn was too shell shocked to even respond.

"Apologize this instant Beth; we do not have hate in this household, not in this family." Rachel says walking towards her lover, who was so pale she looked as if she would faint.

"But it's true. I hate her. You didn't want me in the first place, you gave me away. And Momma took me in and loved me. And just because she's dead doesn't make you my mom. You were never my mom. And I hate that I have to live here, I hate that I'm so far from home. I hate that Momma's gone but you're still here."

"Stop that right now Beth I'm warning you." Rachel growls while holding a shaking Quinn.

"Just because you gave birth to me doesn't make you my mother. You never loved me; you didn't even want to keep me. I don't even know who my father is, and it's probably all your fault too. But Momma loved me, momma took care of, and momma raised me. And I wish it was you who died not her; I wish it was Momma who was still alive. Cause Momma loved me more than you ever did."

"I urge you to stop talking Beth Corcoran." Rachel's patience was wearing thin; Quinn was trembling so bad, silent tears running down her face, not saying a thing, not making a sound.

Beth looks at her with fire in her eyes, "You don't even want me here. That's why you're always off to rehearsals and shows. You fucking don't want me here, and I don't understand why you keep me around. You should have just left me in Lima, You don't love me. You all say you do but you don't. You're just this Diva Bitch that took in her mother's stray because there was no one else who could to it. And I hate you both. I hate you both and I wished you died instead of her. I wish that Momma was really my mother and not that heartless bitch that gave me up cause she couldn't love me, didn't love me."

"You shut your mouth; you don't know what you're talking about." Walking towards the younger blonde, she drags her to her room. "You're grounded. No Phone, No internet. No TV. You're staying in that room until I say you can leave."

"Who the fuck died and left you in charge?" taunted Beth.

"Your mother." was all that Rachel answered, before slamming the door.

Turning back, she watches as Quinn slumps unto the couch. Great big sobs leaving her body she walks to her slowly, and takes the broken blonde in her arms. "Shhh baby, nothing she said was true, Shhhhhh." Quinn just shakes her head and cries.

"She hates me so much; she thinks I didn't love her. She'd rather have me dead Rachel."

"She's just hurting Quinn. She's just lashing out at anything and anyone. You know she didn't mean it. We're going to be ok you'll see."

With the strength Quinn didn't know she possessed she stood up, "I'm not so sure about that anymore." she leaves Rachel on their couch, and locks herself in their room. After an hour or two Quinn comes out with her purse and jacket. "I'm going out; it hurts too much to be here. Don't wait up for me ok?"

When Rachel tries to ask where she was going, she was just silenced with a kiss and Quinn abruptly leaving.

Rachel says 'I love you', but she thinks Quinn didn't hear her. 

_**A/N Thoughts?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_a/n here's the next part guys, enjoy! r/r please._**

* * *

Rachel waits five minutes after the door closed before letting her tears fall. It was like everything was falling apart. She searches for her phone and with shaking hands dials a familiar number. When she hears the familiar voice she breaks down.

"Dad, everything's falling apart. I don't know what to do."

Aaron sighs, "Rachel-"

Rachel cuts him off, "Beth told Quinn she hated her a few moments ago, I came in and they were arguing. Beth said such painful words, and Quinn just took it. She just let Beth hurt her. Now I have a pre-teenage girl sulking in her room and my lover is out doing God knows what."

"They're just hurting Rachel, just like you are." was said gently.

"I now feel as if we had made a grievous mistake. Maybe we weren't prepared for this after all." she whispers shamefully. "What if taking her with us here was not the best course of action. What if we've just damaged whatever relationship we've cultivated with each other beyond repair?"

Rachel's voice was resigned, almost like she believed what she was saying, and Aaron was not having any of it. "No one was prepared for this Rachel. But you can't lose hope."

With a shuddering breath, Rachel voices the one thing she never thought she'd say, "Maybe Beth would be better off staying with you and daddy. Her friends are all there. And she always adored staying with you both. She'd still be in Lima and she can visit Mom anytime she wants." she lets out a sigh, and wipes off a few tears, "I do not have it in me to watch both of them hurt dad, Quinn keeps pretending it does not hurt that Beth recoils from her after a nightmare or bad spell. And Beth keeps attacking her when she's mad. I'll lose them both if this keeps up. I am not amenable to that. I can't lose them both too."

Aaron doesn't answer right away, didn't know what to do, "Let's give it until Thanksgiving ok, and if things are still tense we'll talk about it."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to change her dad's mind Rachel agrees, "That's an acceptable proposal. Thank you dad I love you."

"I love you too. All of you." they end the call with that.

-o-o-o-

Quinn enters their apartment silently, praying that the floorboards don't creak as much. Carrying her heels, she walks towards their bedroom, when she spies Rachel on the couch. She makes her way over to the sleeping brunette and kneels in front of her brushing hair away from her face. "Rachel, baby let's go to bed." she whispers.

Instead of waking, Rachel makes a disgruntled sound and pulls the blonde towards her, "No, sleep here."

Quinn smiles adoringly at her sleepy love, "The bed is way more comfortable, please baby, let's go to bed." she gives her a kiss, and was not surprised when the other woman kisses back.

Opening her eyes, Rachel looks at her worriedly, "You ok?" when she gets a nod in response, she pulls the blonde towards her instead of getting up on her feet, "Can we just stay here instead." once the taller girl was snugly lying on her, she runs her hand through soft blonde hair, "I dislike that you left."

Sighing, Quinn kisses Rachel's neck. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I understand why though. So where did you go?"

"Church, I just needed a moment, and Father Andrew was there then we got to talking, when we were done I went to S and B's place."

"Did Santana take care of you in my absence?" Rachel asks against Quinn's forehead.

"Hmmmm", snuggling further into the brunette, "and it was more like B took care of me, while S sulked in a corner pretending she didn't care. I just needed space baby. But you know I'll always come home to you." she had caught the twinge of sadness in Rachel's voice.

Biting her lip for her inability to hide anything from Quinn, she gives her one last kiss, "I know, I just, it should be me, I should be taking care of you, the same way you've always taken care of me." she sighs at this, unable to articulate what she really meant.

"You do, never doubt that. I love you too Rachel." whispered Quinn, they fall asleep not long after.

-o-o-o-

Quinn had been asleep for maybe an hour or two, but she was wide awake now. Gently getting off of Rachel, she makes her way to Beth's room. Slowly opening the door, she sees the uneaten dinner sitting on top of the dresser, and the little girl clutching a shirt that belonged to Shelby.

She kneels in front of her daughter, and brushes away dark blonde hair. Moments like this always made her breath hitch. Beth looked so much like her asleep. She kisses her forehead once, then lets herself watch Beth sleep some more. She watches how her chest rises up and down, and how her fingers clutch the shirt afraid that it would disappear.

"I wanted to keep you." she whispers gently, "I really, really did. But I was sixteen, and barely able to take care of myself, how would I take care of you too. And even though he kept saying he would, I knew your father could never be the kind of man you would need, the kind of man that could help me raise you." wiping at her tears, she tries to keep as silent as possible, "Being pregnant with you was one of the best things ever to happen in my life, you helped me change to be who I am now, because of you I have Rachel and our family." She looks at Beth, relieved that the little girl was still asleep.

"When they placed you in my arms, the minute you got cleaned up. You looked and me and smiled. And my heart was breaking, because I knew I couldn't keep you that I couldn't be the mother that you deserved. You don't know how difficult it was to let you go to know that someone else was watching you grow up. It took me two years, to finally try and muster enough strength to see you." She traces Beth's cheek with a finger; her daughter was just too beautiful.

"The minute I saw you clinging to Shelby, eyeing Rachel and me. It hurt, cause you had no idea who I was, but you were so beautiful, just so absolutely beautiful that it made up for the pain. Each laugh, each smile, each kiss and hug. It helped ease the sting of hearing you call Shelby momma, the anguish of watching you walk away from me. There was never a day that passed that I didn't think of you, that I didn't think of how life would have been had I kept you. I never stopped loving you. And I never told anyone, not even Rachel. That I loved you the minute I knew I was pregnant with you, even if it was an accident, even if I didn't mean to be. When I first heard your heartbeat, when I first watched your ultrasound, the first of many kicks I loved you, I never stopped." She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her, and was afraid that the sleeping child would wake. When she didn't, she stood up, and backed away.

"I know that you'll never understand I know that you hate me. But it doesn't stop me from loving you; I'm always going to love you. And you're always going to be my daughter, even if I can never be your mother." she exits the room, and gently closes the door behind her. She walks back to a sleeping Rachel, and lies back down. She smiles as the love of her life pulls her in tighter, before going back to sleep, "I love you Rachel Berry. You're the only constant thing that makes sense in my life" she whispers, she closes her eyes before seeing the serene smile on Rachel's face.

-o-o-o-

Everything was tense after that night, Quinn was walking on eggshells around Beth, and Rachel was at her wits end, Beth was stubborn to a fault, she refused to be left alone with the older blonde. It was an almost a relief when she stopped scowling whenever Quinn was within 5 feet of her. Her answers were always clipped and short. Gone was the smiling girl that was back if only for a little while.

Quinn felt guiltier and guiltier everyday, she even started pulling away from Rachel. Beth would pick a fight, Rachel would send her to her room, and Quinn would leave the house. It became a routine something that they fought about constantly. Rachel was just so tired; she didn't know what to do anymore. And as much as she wanted to believe that they would pull through, she started thinking that maybe, just maybe they were delusional.

It was a Friday, and Brittany was supposed to take her home, unfortunately the dancer had another engagement, she couldn't get out off. The minute she sees Quinn waiting for her at the door, she fumes and stomps her feet walking towards the other blonde.

"What are you doing here?" she sneers.

Quinn just gazes at her sadly, "Beth please, I don't want to fight. I'm here to take you home, ok?"

This only angers the smaller blonde more, "I told you home is Lima. Stop acting like me leaving wouldn't be better for both of you and Rachel."

"That's not true, Rachel and I love having you here." Quinn says sighing leading the little girl out of the building.

"Whatever." Beth exclaims, walking ahead of the Quinn.

The studio that Brittany works was located in a busy intersection, Beth knew this, but was too angry to realize she was about to cross the street with cars zooming past. She never notices the car coming straight at her, too mad at the world to care. But Quinn does, she looks at the car, and looks at her daughter.

"Beth watch out!" she screams, before running towards the girl. She pushes her daughter away, and tries to move away from the oncoming vehicle but fails.

Beth stumbles, and hits a few pedestrians walking past, she turns around and screams, "What was that for Qu-" she stops mid-word, and sees Quinn being hit by a car, "Quinn!" she screams, thinking this can't be happening, this can't be happening not Quinn too. Scrambling towards the unmoving woman she frantically tries to see if the other woman was breathing, she gently shakes her afraid of what damage she could do. "Quinn, please wake up, please. Quinn! Wake up, wake up."

The commotion and accident, gathers a crowd, someone had enough presence of mind to call an ambulance. It was at this moment that Brittany exits the studio to find out what was wrong, upon seeing Beth huddled against the prone form on the ground, Brittany takes off running.

"Quinn, please wake up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please wake up, please, please wake up." Beth mumbles, over and over again. She sees blood, and gashes and an unmoving Quinn. This was all her fault, Quinn got hit because of her. "Please don't leave me too; I'm sorry please Quinn, Please." No change, no movement, she vaguely hears the sound of the ambulance, "Please Quinn, Please...Mommy don't leave me too. Please wake up."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N so here you go guys, let me know what you think. And I really really really need a bit of help for my other on going fic, let me know what you guys think should happen. Maybe that will help me get out of this funk I'm in!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who left reviews, you guys are awesome! And also those who added my stories to their favorites and alerts.  
_**

* * *

She feels a pair of hands touch her shoulders, and she recoils. "Beth, what happened?" It was Brittany and she couldn't make herself turn around. She'd hate her if she knew what Beth had done.

The paramedics arrive, and begin to transport Quinn over to the closest hospital. Beth was adamant that she was riding with them. She was beyond hysterical screaming at Quinn to wake up, screaming that she was sorry. Brittany had to drag her away. She pushes the little girl into her car, buckling her in before sprinting to the driver side and following the ambulance to the hospital.

"Beth we need to call Rachel, she needs to be there. And she's the only one who can see Quinn. Rachel needs to know ok." Brittany tells her, while maneuvering through traffic into the hospital parking lot. She parks the car, and clutches her own phone trying to get through to Rachel only getting her voicemail, instead she calls Santana and relay the information she would need, "I'll see you soon S, be safe." Turning to look at the younger blonde who was shaking with fear, "Sweetie-"

Beth cuts her off, "This is all my fault, and Rachel is going to hate me." She sobs "I can't lose Quinn too. Brittany I-, I can't lose her too."

"It's ok, it's ok." Brittany grabs her hand, while the other starts dialing Rachel's number again, "Pick up, pick up, pick up." she mumbles under her breath. "Thank God, Rachel! Quinn's in the hospital, she got hit by a car. I don't know what exactly happened. Beth's ok. But come quick. We're at Mercy. Ok we'll see you. Be safe." she ends the call right as they enter the emergency room.

Brittany drags them towards the front desk, "We're here for the woman hit by the car at 36th, Quinn Fabray, where is she?"

The nurse looks at the little girl with blood in her hands and the older blonde who seemed so frazzled, "I won't be able to release any information unless you are next of kin."

Brittany frowns at this, "Please I'm her best friend, and this girl well Quinn's her legal guardian. Her partner is on her way here. We just need to know how she is."

Giving them a sad look the nurse continues on, "I'm sorry I really can't, why don't you start filling this up while we wait for her partner. They're still working on her. So I really don't have much information anyway." handing Brittany a clipboard she steers them over to the chairs lining up the walls." The minute her partner gets here, direct her to me. And I'll find out how she is."

Ten minutes pass, but it feels like hours. Santana gets there first, fear evident in her eyes. She sweeps the room with her eyes, and finds them. Jogging over, "Any news?" she asks.

Brittany just reaches for her, and once Santana was seated beside her, she finally breaks down, "They won't tell us anything. Beth has been crying since we got here. She won't say anything either. I called Rachel and she's on her way too."

Santana sees Beth looking at her hands, with blood on them, "Come on squirt let's get you cleaned up ok?" she steers the young girl towards the bathroom. A few minutes later they're back; But Beth was still silently looking at her hands.

They hear Rachel's voice before they see her. "I'm looking for Quinn Fabray; she was hit by a car. Where is she? How is she?"

The nurse they initially spoke walks over to her, "Are you her partner? You're friends got here awhile ago, they're seated over there." the nurse points to Brittany and Santana. "They're still working on her."

Rachel looks at where she was pointing and notes how scared Beth looked, but she needed to know how Quinn was first. Her heart was beating so fast, she was so scared. "I have all our papers here. I think you have us on file too; I was rushed here last year. I need to know how she is, please I, I need to know" tears started pooling in her eyes, she couldn't do this without Quinn, life was pointless without her. "Please I just, I need to know."

The nurse takes her arm, and leads her to where the other girls were, "You need to breathe honey," she pushes Rachel to a seated position and begins to push her head in between her legs. "Breathe that's it. I'll check what her status is, or have the attending look for you ms?"

"Berry, Rachel Berry." Brittany answers for the brunette.

With a nod, the nurse turns back to Rachel, "Ms. Berry, just breathe. I'll tell you what I find out as soon as I can."

The minute Rachel straightens up, Beth was latched on to her. "I'm sorry Rachel, I'm sorry. This was all my fault, I'm so sorry please don't hate, please don't send me away."

Rachel rubs her back, trying to soothe the hysterical girl, "Beth this isn't your fault. Accidents happen."

"NO!" she wails, "It's all my fault, Momma died cause I made her get us ice cream, Quinn got hit cause I crossed the street without looking and she pushed me out of the way. Please don't hate me; please...I'm sorry Rachel, please."

Rachel wanted to be the bigger person, she really did. But all the fighting, taunting and hurtful words made her want to lash out. But she was still Quinn's daughter. Still her mother's adopted daughter. She tries to extricate Beth from her body, "She pushed you out of the way?" she asks calmly.

Beth wraps her arms around herself, unable to look at Rachel, she mumbles out a yes before her tears start falling down again. She feels a hand underneath her chin, and then she was face to face with Rachel.

"She pushed you out of the way?" Rachel asks again. She was too calm, too devoid of emotion.

"I'm sorry Rachel." cries Beth, Rachel just gives her a kiss and walks out. She felt so alone, even if she was in Brittany's arms, she felt so alone and wanted Rachel who just left, and Quinn who wasn't there. She never noticed Santana get up to follow the Broadway star.

-o-o-o-

The Latina finds the brunette leaning against a wall taking a long drag from a cigarette. She slowly approaches her, "I didn't know you smoked." she says.

Not startled by her presence, Rachel offers her pack and the Latina gets one. Once the Latina is done lighting up, "Once in awhile when I am too stressed or stretched thin I do. Quinn absolutely abhors it, we sometimes argue about it. She'd tell me how it would ruin my vocal chords or something along that line. I always tease her that she used to not care about my vocal chords. She'd huff and I'd kiss her until we forgot we were arguing in the first place." she shrugs before throwing back the observation, "I didn't know you smoked."

"Helped me get through a lot of cramming sessions, B tells me I'm slowly killing myself by doing so. I don't do it often. I'm more of a social smoker."

They fall into an uneasy silence just taking their time smoking.

"She thinks you hate her you know." Santana breaks the silence.

"I don't think I could even if I tried." was whispered so softly Santana almost didn't hear it.

Santana flicks her cigarette to the ground, and snuffs it with her boot, "So why are we smoking out here, instead of waiting in there?"

Rachel sighs, and pulls out another cigarette, "I don't want to hurt her by saying anything mean to her. Even if all she's done is hurt Quinn. You have no idea how many times I woke up in the middle of the night alone. Only to find Quinn crying in the kitchen, or slipping into Beth's room and mumbling apologies over and over again." taking a long drag, she puffs out some smoke, making perfectly round o's. "She's hurting, and so she takes it out on me, but more often than not she takes it out on Quinn. And right now, her real mother, the love of my life. Is in there probably fighting for her life, sometimes I wonder how cruel fate can get."

Santana just looks at Rachel, "You want me and B to take her home?"

"I think that would be a most prudent course of action Santana, Thank You." was her answer.

Slowly they walk towards the hospital entrance. Before reaching the door, Santana grasps Rachel's hand and pulls her into a hug. "I never told you this before, but I'm happy you found each other. And that you love each other as much as you do. You helped Quinn be the best person she could ever be. You don't know how much I appreciate it." Shocked by the unusual display of affection, Rachel only hugs the taller girl back, "And I would really love it if nobody finds out what I just said. I still have a rep to protect Berry."

Santana lets her go, and all Rachel could do was laugh, it felt so good to laugh, she feels as if she hasn't been able to do so in weeks, her joy was short lived though, as she spies Brittany looking for both of them, as they approach the blonde she only says one thing, "They're looking for you Rach."

Rachel rushes into the emergency room, and spies a doctor waiting in front of a seated Beth. She quickly walks to their location, "How is my Quinn?" she blurts out.

The doctor gives her a smile that she takes as a good sign, "She's stable. Ms. Fabray has a couple of bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, and some cuts, the most major one is near her hairline, it needed 10 stitches. The amount of blood she lost caused her unconsciousness. She goes in and out, and we're monitoring a possibility of a traumatic brain injury. She hit her head on the pavement after being hit. She'll be monitored round the clock for now." Rachel heaves a sigh of relief, "She's banged up, but is a very lucky girl. She's going to be ok Ms Berry."

Rachel was so relieved that she ended up hugging the surprised doctor; once she gets her bearings backs she apologizes to the doctor who just chuckles saying he understood her relief. When she spies the younger blonde biting her lower lip like there was no tomorrow, she nods her head in a come here gesture.

"You're staying with Brittany and Santana for the night; I'm going to stay here with Quinn. Please try and be on your best behavior ok? Quinn is going to be ok, but we will all have a discussion about this incident and your attitude towards her soon." She gives the young girl a stern look, when the young girl start tearing up, "She'll be fine Beth." Santana and Brittany come closer and she relays the information the doctor had given her.

"Rachel can I see her? Before I go can I see her first?" pleads Beth.

Sighing she cups the little girls cheek, "I don't think it's a good idea Beth, besides she's probably asleep."

"I just want to see her to know she's ok." whispers the young girl. And Rachel reluctuntly decides to let her see the older blonde.

-o-o-o-

They find out what room Quinn is in, and what Rachel sees breaks her heart. Quinn with a red gash on her forehead cuts and bruises all over. She sees Beth slowly walk towards Quinn, the little girl trembling so bad, she was afraid she'd start conducting electricity.

Beth reaches out her hand to touch Quinn, only to take it back, afraid the sleeping woman would break, and she instead leans towards her head, whispering over and over again. "I'm sorry, I love you." she presses a kiss against Quinn's cheek and turns around to find Rachel starting at them with a guarded expression. She walks over to the Brunette and proceeds to hug her. When Rachel initially didn't hug back, she felt her heart hurt. She sobbed in relief when she feels a hand against her back, and another rubbing her head.

"See she's just sleeping; now I need you to be good for Santana and Brittany ok?" Rachel whispers, "Think you can do that for us?" When she receives a nod, she kisses the young girls forehead before whispering an 'I love you then' leading her to their friends. They say their goodbyes, with promises of visits tomorrow.

The minute she was alone with Quinn, Rachel breaks. Tears fall down her face, and she almost didn't make it to the chair beside the bed.

"Oh Quinn," she whimpers clutching a pale hand. "I believe we are way in over our heads my love. I wonder if we can survive this, if we're ever going to be ok." she then takes the hand clutching Quinn's to wipe away her tears, and to smooth out her frazzled hair, she hears Quinn whimper and sees the frown on her gorgeous face.

"Shhh baby, I'm here, I won't ever leave you. I'm right here. I love you, I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise." She mumbles against an ear, sporadically kissing the blonde's hair, face. "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me baby, forever remember." She succumbs to sleep mumbling words of love and comfort.

-o-o-o-

Rachel wakes up hearing her name being whispered, she also feels a hand touching her face, as she opens her eyes, and she finds herself staring at pained hazel ones.

"Rache-" Quinn tries to say, but was unable to finish since Rachel stops her with a kiss.

"Quinn, Oh god Quinn, I thought I lost you too. You aren't allowed to leave me Quinn. You can't-promise you won't please. I don't know what I would do without you, I can't-" was mumbled incoherently against Quinn's neck.

Quinn tries to sit up and lets out a pained whimper, and only fuels Rachel's frazzled nerves, "Baby please just lay down, you bruised some ribs, and you have a cut on your hairline along with a number of cuts and bruises." Rachel pleads.

Quinn just growls in frustration as she lies back down, "I want to feel you." she whines, "Rach, please just lay with me."

Rachel bites her lip, pondering if it would be advisable, she gazes at Quinn and her forlorn look, and knows that it would make both of them feel better; she gently situates herself beside her love. With an arm around Quinn's waist and her head alongside Quinn's she whispers, "Better?"

"Infinitely." was the only thing said while closing her eyes, and holding on to the arm across her waist.

They stay silent, just being together.

"Beth?" Quinn asks tiredly.

"With Santana and Brittany." Rachel answers curtly.

Quinn turns her head and locks eyes with Rachel, seeing the tears she tries to kiss them away only to groan in pain. Frustrated at her lack of mobility, "Baby don't be mad at her."

"I'm not." Rachel says tiredly.

Quinn sighs, feeling her body protest in pain; she knows that she'll nod of soon. "Rach, it isn't her fault I got hurt. It was my choice to push her away."

"But you got hurt Quinn! Things could have been so much worse if the car was moving faster than it was. We all miss Shelby, we all lost her. But Beth's behavior has been nothing but rude and disrespectful." She says louder than she intended

Squeezing Rachel's hand she whispers, "Please baby, let's not fight." she whispers sleepily. "Talk later ok?" was added with a small yawn that earned another pained groan.

Rachel takes a look at Quinn and sees her pained state. She tries to pull away, only to have a hand grab her arm tightly. She stays put, gazing at the woman who held her heart. "Ok, talk tomorrow. And I'm staying put. Get some rest, I love you." she whispers.

Quinn gives her a full blown smile, and purses her lips asking for a kiss. And a kiss was given with a giggle. "I love you Quinn Fabray, even when you insist on trying to give me a heart attack every once in a while."

All Rachel could do was watch as Quinn succumbs to sleep. Her eyes tear up as she hears Quinn whisper "Love you my Rachel, forever." before falling into a deep sleep. She lies beside Quinn, with her hand on the blonde's chest, feeling the soft thumping of her heart. Elated that it was still beating, still beating along with her heart, beating for her.

The first thing that reaches Quinn's consciousness was feeling a hand caressing hers. She feels a kiss on her palm, and then forehead near something that hurt a kiss on her cheek then her nose then her lips. She tries to open her eyes, and it takes her some time and effort. The sudden glare of bright lights force her to close her eyes again she whimpers.

She feels another caress on her cheek, and Rachel whispering "It's ok baby. You can go back to sleep."

Knowing Rachel was there makes her want to open her eyes more. She gently cracks open one eye, followed by another trying to adjust to the glaring lights in her room. Rachel being psychic and all closes the blinds and turns off some of the lights. And Quinn blinks and smiles in thanks.

"Is the lighting satisfactory my love?" Rachel asks.

"Uhuh, come here." was all Quinn said, with a hand reaching towards Rachel.

Not one to disappoint Rachel moves to sit on Quinn's bed clasping the hand that beckoned her. "How do you feel? Would you like some water?"

Quinn tries to stretch her muscles without causing herself too much pain, "For someone who got hit by a car, I think I'm ok. And water would be lovely Rach."

Rachel busies herself by grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She fixes the bendy straw and directs it near Quinn's mouth and let's her love drink some water. She smiles as Quinn winks at her.

"A nurse was here a few minutes ago and advised me that your doctor will be by in a few hours. As soon as he's done checking up on you and your mobility we are free to go." Rachel tells her as soon as she finished her cup of water.

"Yay" murmurs Quinn who was frowning at Rachel, "Why are you so far away. You promised you were staying put."

Grinning at Quinn's innate 'I just woke up' adorability she concedes "I apologize my love, the nurse gave me a funny look upon finding me lying in bed with you. But if you wish that I hold you once again, who am I to disregard such a request. Just promise no funny business ok?"

Quinn nods at Rachel with a look akin to unabashed love and passion, that it takes Rachel's breath away. Once she has her arm around the blonde, they both sigh at the contact and relish the feeling of being home that they only find with each other.

"Is Beth coming?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, Santana and Brittany too."

Quinn was about to say something but stopped upon seeing a doctor come in her room.

"Miss Fabray, it's a pleasure to see you awake."

Quinn and Rachel's faces flush at this, and Rachel untangles herself from Quinn to sit up beside her, Quinn refused to let go of her hand.

"I just need to do some follow up tests, and if all is satisfactory you should be free to go."

With a nod from his blonde patient, the doctor comes closer to examine his patient. Rachel stood at the side and watched as her love was prodded and poked. She bites her lip once she sees the flashlight being pointed at Quinn's eyes and the doctor's frown. She winces when she sees the pained look on the blondes face when the doctor asked her to try and sit up.

"You have a mild concussion Miss Fabray; you may experience dizziness, crankiness and headaches, if they go longer than a week give me a call. Now, your ribs are a different matter, I'll be prescribing you a higher dosage of pain meds and difficulty in breathing is to be expected. Keep off of your sprained ankle. No heavy lifting, moving around too much and rest is needed."

Rachel takes everything in, mentally devising charts and schedules that will revolve around Quinn's rehabilitation.

"Now Ms Berry," the doctor turns to look at Rachel," If Ms Fabray shows signs of excessive crankiness and moodiness it is highly recommended you give my office a call to setup an appointment. Like I said last night head trauma is still possible. Her CT Scan shows that there was some bruising at the area of impact but she is responding well enough that further tests aren't needed, but being on the lookout never hurt anyone."

"She's cranky and moody most of the time doctor, but if there is an increase to what I've gotten accustomed to, I shall give you a call." Rachel smiles at the scowl on Quinn's face after she was done speaking. She moves closer to the blonde and tucks a few blonde streaks behind an ear, "Don't worry love, I pretty much got used to your snarky self."

"I'm a lot nicer now Rachel. I only get bitchy when I'm tired."

Rachel kisses her forehead before teasing her further, "or when you're hungry, or lack sleep or busy or breathing. I've made peace with you bitchiness Quinn. It's a part of you."

Quinn just pouts and turns her head; she then realizes that her doctor was still there, "Sorry about that doc."

The doctor just laughs at this, "It's quite alright. My Wife and I are about the same. You should be fine Ms. Fabray. You're actually free to go." with a smile he leaves the room.

"I'm all free to go baby! Yay! Care to spring me outta this joint?" exclaims Quinn, which promptly makes Rachel laugh, Quinn seemed to be still hopped up on pain killers.

"Yes, But I'm putting you on couch and bed duty once we get home." says Rachel.

Quinn pouts once more not entirely happy that Rachel was going to be on one of her overbearing moods, "I'm not an invalid Rachel, the doctor said no heavy lifting and rest, he never mentioned bed rest." she huffs.

"Darling, I just don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already do. Don't you want me to be your doting nurse?" Rachel teases.

Quinn grins at this, "Will you wear a uniform for me?" she asks while waggling he eyebrows, Rachel pretends to think about it before nodding, "Awesome! And do we get some prescribed loving somewhere in between you nursing me back to health?" she drawls seductively.

"Quinn..." Rachel trails off; she could feel her cheeks burning red. "Behave Ms. Fabray or no kisses from your personal nurse." This ends with Quinn clamping her mouth shut, Rachel gives her a kiss before making her way to the door. "I'll go ahead and get you discharged. Then call our parents and friends, who I know will be furious that I had not called them, after which I shall call Santana and have them meet us at home, ok?"

Quinn nods her head but before the brunette was gone she called her back, "Hey Rach!" once she spots the brunette's head from behind the door, "Hurry back ok? I love you." Rachel just gives her a gentle smile and blows her a kiss.

**_A/N so thought? was it good? was it bad? _**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N we're almost at the end**.

* * *

"Alright Berry, we'll meet you at your place." Santana rolls her eyes at what Rachel was saying, "Do you need me and B to get lunch or something?" She feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist, "Berry, I know you're vegan. I've known since we were 16. You have got to stop reminding me. OK, ok. I said ok, we'll see you at your place bye!" she closes her phone and turns around to face her girl.

"Q released yet?" Brittany asks resting her head on the Latina's shoulders.

Santana kisses her forehead and hold her tight, "Yeah, we're having lunch at their place. Beth still in bed?"

Brittany nods her head, "Can you talk to her and buy some dessert while I get lunch? She seems really sad." she says while pulling away.

"Ok. We leaving soon?" asked Santana, trying to figure out how long a talk she should have with the younger girl.

"Yup." was all Brittany answered while browsing through their selections of take out menus.

Santana doesn't find Beth on the pull out couch; instead the young girl was gazing out the window with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Squirt, wanna run an errand with me?" she asks, seeing the little blonde nod her head, she makes her way out of the apartment, Beth at her heels.

-o-o-o-

Santana waits in line to pay for a vegan appropriate dessert that almost tasted like the same thing. She watches as Beth stands in front of a large display of cupcakes, scuffing her toes. She notices how dejected the little girl seems, almost as if she was waiting for some kind of verdict. Beth turns and sees Santana looking at her, and guiltily walks towards the Latina.

Once within holding distance, the little girl throws her arms around Santana, "You ok Squirt?"

Beth just shakes her head and continues to hold on.

Santana pays for their dessert and tells the cashier that she'll just come back for it. She then takes Beth in her arms, and walks to the small park near bakeshop. "We're going to have to talk Beth, woman to woman ok?" she whispers, and feels a tentative nod. She squeezes the girl tight, "I want you to listen to me, and talk if you want. I'm not Quinn, and I'm not Rachel, you need to remember that."

She finds one of the bigger trees in the area and was pleased that it was mildly deserted. She puts Beth down, and sits against the tree. Beth follows suit, but doesn't say anything.

"So, wanna tell me why you've been harder to handle than usual?"

Beth just shakes her head

"Beth, you have to tell us what's wrong, you've been so mad these past few weeks. You even shouted at Brittany, which you've never done before."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit!" Santana shouts before realizing she was speaking to a child, "Sorry, we know you're hurting Beth, Anyone can see that. It's ok to miss Shelby. Rachel and Quinn miss her too. But you can't take it out on them, especially Quinn."

"They're probably sending me back to Lima now, especially after what happened." Beth mutters, while wiping away her tears.

Santana was momentarily shocked at this, "What makes you say that?"

Trying hard not to cry like a baby Beth answers, "I've been so mean, and bad. I told Quinn that she didn't really love me coz she gave me away. I told her I wish she was dead and momma was alive."

"I know she told me."

Beth stays silent; she was just so confused and hurt. Her momma always knew what to say whenever she felt bad or needed help; she'd either talk to her Momma, Rachel or Quinn. But her momma was gone, and she was so confused about why she was feeling happy being with Rachel and Quinn when her momma was gone.

She should be sad because her Momma died and she was left alone. But when she was home with Rachel and Quinn, and they'd make dinner or watch a movie, it was like she belonged. Like it was her family, but her real family was Momma and herself. And it made her mad that she felt that way, her Momma was gone and she was here in New York with Rachel and Quinn like a new family.

It made her confused and mad so she screams at Rachel and Quinn, and she pushes them away cause they made her feel loved, like it was when Momma was alive.

Beth was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear Santana start talking.

"You know the day Shelby adopted you Quinn called me crying. She was crying so hard I could barely understand what she was saying. It took awhile before she could tell me where she was."

Santana pulls the little girl to her before continuing, "I found her outside a church, the one she used to go to before her dad kicked her out, and she was just sitting there, looking at the church, crying. I asked her what she was doing there and she told me she was trying to look for answers. That she went inside to pray and asked God if she did the right thing."

Beth lets out shuddering breath, not knowing what to say she stays silent, clinging to the Latina holding her.

"She told me that as much as she wanted to keep you, it would be selfish of her to do so. The only thing she could do was pray that someday you would understand that someday you'd be able to forgive her."

They both watch as a young mother pushes a stroller past them, and offers them a smile.

"For the longest time Quinn couldn't look at a baby without crying. She couldn't stand to see a little blonde girl, cause all she could see was you. I'd catch her from time to time, opening a small locket; it had your first picture. It was taken a few minutes after you were born. She kept it with her everyday, until she thought she was ready to meet you."

Santana could feel tears soaking her shirt where Beth's head was, she could stop talking but she knew that saying this might help the little girl understand how hard it was for Quinn to give her up.

"She called me the night before she was meeting you and Shelby. She was frantic and nervous. She kept on saying she couldn't tell Rachel that she wasn't sure she was ready because it would break her heart. But she also knew she wanted to see you, wanted to know who you were."

She takes a deep breath, talking about how painful it was for Quinn, was hard. She didn't think it would be this hard. It makes Santana respect her friend more for being so strong, and for having such a big heart.

"After you met, Rachel was beside herself with worry. Quinn just disappeared and wouldn't answer any of her calls. I found her in the park, where you met. She said seeing you call Shelby Momma was like getting a knife plunged at her heart over and over again. She made the right decision for you; you were loved, happy, and healthy and cared for. She just didn't expect that it would hurt so much to know that she was your mother but to you she was just an older sister, or an older friend."

Running a hand through fine blonde hair, "She thinks we don't know but she cried herself to sleep for weeks, Rachel didn't know what to do. Until you started warming up to her, you were about two years old then. You'd ask her for a hug and a kiss. You should have seen the smile that would light up her face when you did. Once Rachel said that Quinn mentioned the pain of watching you walk away with Shelby was worth each kiss and hug from you."

"I know you're too young to understand, that everything is so confusing. But Quinn loves you, more than she loves herself. What she did yesterday is proof of that. She also knows you're hurting and you will always come first. That night when you got so mad at her, she told us that she's ok with you hating her if it meant that you were here with her and Rachel, safe and loved that she'd do anything for you to stop hurting."

"I don't hate her." Beth mumbles

"I know." Santana whispers back.

A few minutes later, Santana stands and helps Beth get on her feet, as they make their way to pick up the dessert, Santana tells her one last thing, "She isn't Shelby; she's not trying to be. They aren't trying to replace who she was in your life. But Quinn's your mother too. And she loves you, you need to remember that. It's ok to feel like being in a family again, because you guys are."

Those words made all the difference.

-o-o-o-

Rachel helps Quinn to the couch, helping her sit down gently. Once the blonde was finally situated, she feels a hand tug her closer, and soon enough she was happily receiving a kiss.

"Thank you baby, you can stop fussing now. I'm fine."

Rachel just glares at her, and proceeds to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen. She grabs the TV remote, a couple of magazines and a few books that Quinn has been trying to read for the past few months. She lines up all of these things on the corner table closest to Quinn.

"Would these distractions suffice for the time being? Are there any movies you would like to watch? Any food you wish to partake, just this once I will allow you to have some of that cruelty in a strip that you love so much. Oh my, I should call our parents, I forg-"

A finger on her lips stops her from rambling further.

"You're rambling Rach. Everything's ok, I don't want to watch any movie, you can call our parents later. The only distraction I want is you." and with that Quinn pulls Rachel by her shirt front for a kiss.

Rachel braced herself by putting her hands on the back of the sofa. Quinn had pulled her in wherein she was straddling one thigh; while Quinn's other leg was stretched out (sprained ankle and all). She tried to pull back and heard a growl coming from the blonde. A different approach seemed like the best next step.

"Quinn, Baby...we can't...baaaaaby...Quinn, friends...mhmfff...Beth...arriving soon..." She tries to say, in between kisses and bites, and licks and touches.

Quinn pulls her head down so they were eye to eye, "I'm just ecstatic that I'm here with you, though a little banged up. I just want this, a few moments with you just being with you, then when everyone gets here, I'll behave I promise. Please." was whispered against her lips.

"I love you." Rachel whispered before kissing Quinn. They exchanged small kissed, mindful of how hard it was for Quinn to breathe, they were too lost in their own little world to hear the door opening, Rachel all but jumps off of Quinn when she hears Santana and Beth simultaneously say,

"Gross!"

Quinn mutters something under her breath, that causes Rachel to turn redder than she already was she stands up gives Quinn one last kiss, before asking Brittany to follow her to the kitchen, Quinn's eyebrows shoot up when Santana follows suit only after she nudges Beth forward.

"Hey you," Quinn murmurs "You can come closer, I'm not going to break you know."

This propels the young blonde to move, but stops short when she spies the gash on Quinn's forehead, and the ankle propped up on pillows.

"Sweetie, its ok." coaxes Quinn, trying to get the child to come closer. "Nothing's broken; I'll heal and be out and about in a flash you'll see."

Beth just watches Quinn with teary eyes; she can see how hard it looked for Quinn to breathe. She starts crying.

"Beth please, can you come closer. I won't break I promise. And I'm not mad at you." was said with a hand stretched out.

Beth slowly lifts her hand to grasp the one reaching for her the minute their skins touch, she breaks. She tries as gently as she could to sit beside Quinn; her head falls on Quinn's thigh muttering the same thing over and over again. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm sorry."

Later much later, as Beth finally calms down and only a few sniffles could be heard, Quinn rubs her back, and combs her hair, "It's ok, I'm ok. We're gong to be ok." she says, believing it each and every word.

Once Mercedes and Kurt arrive, they start lunch, instead of eating in the dining room they ate at the living room. Quinn safely ensconced in Rachel's arms, with Beth quietly sitting on the floor in front of them.

Once Lunch was done and the dessert was polished off, Beth asked to be excused. She left the room only after hugging Rachel and kissing Quinn.

All six adults watch as she enters her room, and closes the door. Mercedes was the first one to speak.

"You sure you're alright? I still think you should have stayed another night. You really look like you're in pain."

This sets Rachel off, "Quinn! You promised." knowing it would be counter productive to try and get up she directs her attention to their friends, "Can someone please grab her medication from the kitchen counter."

Brittany does and this gets a grateful smile from Rachel

"When Brittany gets back, you are taking your medicine, after which you are to lie down on the couch or bed, understood?" Rachel tells Quinn in an exasperated tone.

Knowing this was a battle she could not and would not win, Quinn nods. "Couch and I reserve the right to throw a fit once I'm all healed up. I am not a child Rachel."

"Fine, when you're all healed up we can schedule a discussion. I know you are not a child Quinn, if you were I would be in jail by now." She says with a smirk, "I just want to take care of you, I love you and I don't like it when you're in pain." was whispered against Quinn's ear.

Brittany comes back with Quinn's meds and a glass of water that Quinn drinks without protest. She scowls at hearing a muttered whipped coming from their friends, but the kiss from Rachel was all worth it.

"Now that we just proved how utterly whipped you are Fabray, what are you going to do about Beth?" was Santana's take on grabbing the bull by its horns.

"Jeez S, how about a little finesse?" was muttered by Quinn scowl still in place.

Kurt just laughs at this, "That would be like asking a bull to be careful in a china shop or asking Finn to dance the tango."

This makes everyone laugh, even Quinn who then starts wincing in pain.

"Ok, laughing bad. Oh god that hurt." she says between pained pants.

Rachel just runs her fingers through her hair, and kisses her anywhere she could.

Once everyone was settled, Santana tries again, "Still not answering the big question here guys."

Rachel checks to see if Beth's door was still closed before speaking, "Honestly we don't know. Quinn and I already talked about it before the accident. If everything was still hostile after Hanukkah and Christmas, My dads have offered that they take her in for the summer."

Quinn sighs at this, and plays with the hand across her waist, "I don't want her to go; I want her to stay here. But she's just not happy. And I don't know what we can do to make her happy."

"What does her therapist say?" asks Kurt

"She doesn't say anything," mutters Rachel. "She can talk about anything, but when asked about living here, Mom or us she clams up and stops speaking." noticing how tense Quinn seemed to be, Rachel squeezes her hand and whispers 'we're going to be ok' before turning to where Santana and Brittany were cuddled, "Did she say anything last night?" she asks.

Brittany shakes her head, "Not really, she kept saying how sorry she was. She wouldn't let go of me even after she fell asleep. S talked to her while buying dessert, did she say anything?" she asks the Latina.

"Nope, mostly she listened to me. I told her about how you felt when you gave her up Q." seeing the blonde about to protest, "She needed to know that it wasn't easy for you, and since you weren't doing anything to defend yourself I did it for you."

"I know S, I just think she's too young to understand." whispers Quinn

"I think she's confused." Brittany says out of the blue.

"Girl, what do you mean?" asks Mercedes

"I mean the whole my birth mom is in love with my adoptive mom's surrogate daughter is already confusing enough. Things just get really bad after a good day with Quinn and Rachel. Maybe she's just lashing out."

The silence that follows was something none of them expected.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n** two more chapters after this, you guys still along for the ride?

* * *

Quinn's recovery was quick but not painless, Santana always teases Quinn that she should thank Rachel's tendency to be OC and anal. Since it seemed to have helped her get on her feet quicker than her doctor anticipated.

A sense of normalcy returned to their lives somewhat except Beth started having nightmares again. She'd knock on their door and cling to Quinn then Rachel before succumbing to a restless sleep.

Rachel and Quinn didn't know what to do and was relieved once their parents flew in for thanksgiving. Beth seemed better when all of them were around. She slept through the night.

"I really don't know what we're doing anymore" mumbles Quinn while holding her cup of coffee.

Judy gives her daughter a one armed hug, "Maybe she's just scared."

Rachel gives her a perplexed look, before looking at her father's who were nodding their heads.

"I agree with Judy," says Aaron before clasping Rachel's hands in his own, "Maybe she's afraid that you're presence in her life is so strong that Shelby's is slowly fading."

Frowning Quinn asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, her memories of New York will always be about you and Rachel," answered Aaron looking at Quinn, "To her New York are you two, while Lima is Shelby."

"And when did you become a psychologist honey?" asks David

Raising up his hands in surrender, "Look all I know is that when my Dad started dating again after my mom died, I was pretty mad about it, much like Beth is or was."

One day Beth's therapist asked for them after Beth's session. They were both worried upon entering the office.

"Ladies, no need to look like the world is ending. We had a breakthrough today, and Beth wants to speak to you both about it. I suggest you have that big talk tonight." she smiles.

This gets a smile from both women. Finally things seemed to be looking up.

"I know that you are all headed back to Lima for the holidays. Hopefully, after your talk, we won't have any issues that arise after this visit. I believe it's time to cut back on her sessions to once a month, along with your family counseling. Feel free to call me for any problems."

"We really appreciate your help Dr." was all Rachel could say squeezing Quinn's hand in support.

She just smiles at them, "I'm glad that Beth finally opened up. Her nightmares should taper down, that was how her fear and stress was manifesting herself."

They thank the doctor one again, and head home. Thankful that finally Beth would voice her fears out loud thankful that things were finally looking up.

-o-o-o-

They eat dinner, and watch a movie both Rachel and Quinn patiently waiting for Beth to open up. The lovers were lounging in the couch discussing plans for Hanukkah (which they were spending in New York) and Christmas (in Lima), when Beth appears in her pjs.

"Is it ok if we talk now?" she asks softly eyes glued to the floor.

"Of course sweetie, you can tell us anything." Quinn says

Beth looks up then, first gazing at Quinn, then Rachel before sitting in front of them and not beside them. Rachel and Quinn share a look, before watching the little girl waiting for her to speak.

"I wanted to say sorry for all of the mean things I said to both of you." Beth says sniffling, "I was just really scared and confused and I didn't have Momma to help me understand. I wanted to talk to you both, but you were the reason I was confused."

Quinn's hand clasps Rachel's trying to gain strength from that connection.

"I was just mad at myself cause I was starting to forget Momma, and could only think of us as a family. And I thought Momma would hate me cause I was thinking of us and not her."

Beth lets her gaze fall to the floor once again, "I just love her so much, and then she was gone. Then I was here with you guys. And I just wanted her back, but I'd wake up and I'd see you make breakfast or give me kisses and hugs. And I liked it, I liked it so much that I wanted to stay here, that I started calling here home, and then I felt like I was forgetting Momma and I got scared."

She takes a breath, while wiping away her tears. "At first it was like when Momma said I could spend my summer here and I was so excited, then I was here and I couldn't wait to call her or come home and tell her all of the things we've done but I wasn't staying the summer. She was gone and I'd get sad then I'd get mad cause how could I be happy when she was gone? It didn't seem right."

"It was like I liked being here, I liked that you told me stories and tucked me in and gave me goodnight kisses, I got mad at myself for wanting to be here, for liking it. When momma wasn't here and I started thinking that you wanted to be Momma, and I knew you weren't but I just got so confused and I got really mad at both of you, I already had her, I had momma and you don't get to be her. So I said bad things, and was just so mad."

Looking up, she sees tears on both Quinn and Rachel's faces, "I didn't mean any of those bad things I said. I wish she was still here. But she's not. And Dr. Fields said that you weren't trying to be Momma. You were just being you. Santana said the same thing. And I get it now."

She walks up to the crying pair, "I'm really, really sorry. And if it's still ok I'd like to stay here with you. I love you guys and I don't want to be back in Lima without you." Beth breaks down and Quinn catches her before she fell to the floor gathering the small girl in her arms.

"We could never ever replace who Shelby was to you Beth. And we love you too. And we're all good. I promise." Quinn whispers, trying to comfort the girl. "It's ok to like it here; it doesn't mean you love her less. She would have wanted all of us to be happy after awhile."

Rachel puts her arms around her girls, "She wanted you to be here Beth, and if something ever happened she wanted you to stay with us. I miss her too sweetie and I'm always going to miss her, but we remember her by doing what she would have wanted us to do. Be a family, a loving family and we love you Beth so much; nothing you could ever do will change that."

Lifting her tear stained face she looks at Rachel, then Quinn. "So I can stay? You're not going to leave me in Lima?"

Rachel wipes her tears away, "You're staying, I apologize for this Beth but you're stuck with our brand of crazy. For as long as you want."

Beth's smile lit up the room; both Quinn and Rachel finally believed that things were only bound to get brighter from then on.

-o-o-o-

It was one of those rare nights when Quinn had to a function for her publishing house. She rarely went to one, but this was one event she couldn't pass up, she was being honored as one of their best selling authors. At first she was reluctant to go, but Beth eased her worries by saying she'd be ok if Santana and Brittany stayed with her while they were gone.

So while Quinn accompanied by Rachel. Beth was at home with Santana and Brittany watching a suspense thriller.

"S, I really don't think we should be watching this." Brittany whispered to Santana over Beth's head, who was clinging to the older blonde.

Santana who was too busy watching the scene in front of her while stuffing her mouth with popcorn mumbles a distracted "Uhuh."

Beth shrieks at the scene and clings tighter to Brittany, hiding her face behind her hands while peeking through her fingers.

"S! You're not listening to me." was angrily whispered.

This gets the Latina's attention, "It's totally ok B, and Beth here knows it's just a movie, besides we lost the game fair and square. And this is what she wanted to do." when Brittany just glares at her, Santana decides to change tactics, "Hey squirt you ok?" she asks the small girl hiding most of her face behind a pillow.

They both hear a whispered "yeah, I'm ok."

Hearing an affirmative response, the Latina beams at her girlfriend earning a small smile, "See baby, she's ok."

"Are you sure you don't want to change the channel baby boo?" Brittany asks the small girl using her special nickname.

The young girl finally takes her eyes off of the screen to look at the dancer, "I promise, I'm ok." she says with a small smile, even if she was absolutely terrified and wanted to watch something else.

Brittany just nods her head, and snuggles closer to the small girl, maybe Beth was totally ok with the movie, but it was actually scaring Brittany.

Brittany and Santana were in the process of picking up the living room and getting everything in order, Beth was already tucked in bed.

At one point after the movie, Quinn had called to say goodnight to the little girl. Beth asking if they were going to be home soon to tuck her in, this brought out a smile from Brittany. She was relieved to see that everything was running smoother for her baby boo and her friends.

"You sure she's going to be ok in there S? She looked kinda scared when we tucked her in." she asks worried that the movie they had watched was a bit too much.

"She'll be fine. Squirts a tough cookie remember, but are you ok? I remember making you watch scary movies so you'd snuggle me." Santana says ruefully with a grin.

This makes the blonde laugh, "Why you smooth operator." she says with a wink all the while making a come here gesture with her pointer finger.

This makes the Latina growl playfully before sauntering on over to her girlfriend, she could totally make out on Quinn and Rachel's couch, it would totally piss Rachel off.

It was almost midnight when Beth wakes up screaming for Quinn, running out of her room into the masters bedroom. Finding it empty she was rushing to the living room when Santana stops her midway.

"Hey, hey where's the fire?" she asks worriedly.

"He got them, the bad man got Quinn and Rachel, where are they?" she says quickly afraid of what she saw in her nightmare.

Brittany who was right behind Santana, takes the girl in her arms before sitting on the couch, "It was just a dream Beth, they're on their way home." she tells the girl, taking her phone from the coffee table she shows the message Quinn had sent a few minutes prior, "See Q says they're on their way home and that they missed you."

The distraught child just shakes her head before flinging her arms around Brittany's neck, "I saw it, he got them, he hurt Quinn, and he was going to hurt Rachel. Please, please I want them here please." she cries.

"Oh baby boo, they'll be home soon, and it was just a dream." Brittany says trying to console the crying child.

Santana walks over with a glass of water, "Here Beth, you need to calm down ok? Drink some water. They'll be home soon I promise. And I've never broken a promise to you right?" she says.

Beth pulls away from Brittany far enough to look Santana in the eyes, she always trusted the Latina, and she never lied or broke one of her promises, "No you haven't." she whispers before holding out her hand for the glass of water.

As Beth was finishing the glass of water, all three heads turn as they hear a key on the lock, Quinn was the first to enter, quietly whispering to Rachel. The second Beth sees blonde hair; she leaps from Brittany's lap and runs toward the other blonde.

"Quinn! You're ok, I was so scared I dreamt that a bad man got you and Rachel and that I lost you and you were gone!" she wails only quieting down after she feels arms wrap around her.

Confused and worried, Quinn holds on to her daughter before turning her head and giving Rachel a questioning look only to be given a shrug in return, as the brunette gets rid of her heels, she turns to her friends with an eyebrow raised, "Do I even want to know?" she asks.

"Just a bad dream Q. She'll be fine. Me and B are going to head out now, since it's late and all." Santana says in a rush, they'd never get to babysit Beth if Quinn found out they watched a scary movie.

Quinn tries to give the little girl over to Rachel so she could remove her shoes only to be answered with a tighter hold and whimpers.

"Oh sweetheart, it was just a dream. See me and Rachel are home and safe." she whispers.

Rachel then turns to their friends, "You guys it's late you can crash on the couch, or Beth's room. I have a feeling she'll be sleeping with us anyway." turning to the young girl, ""It was just a dream sweetie, why don't we try and get some sleep? If you come with me, I'll take you to our room and we'll just wait for Quinn so we can all snuggle, sound good?" she says in a soothing voice.

Beth finally let's go of Quinn, only to be transferred to Rachel's waiting arms. Once free, Quinn glares at her friends, "You let her watch a scary movie didn't you." she says.

"We lost the game and she wanted to." Santana answers lamely.

Quinn just sighs at this knowing how stubborn Beth could be, "Nothing we can do about it now, but jeesh S you totally could have put your foot down." she says while leading her friends to Beth's room and grabbing a few more pillows for them from the closet.

"It's like you don't know how stubborn that kid could be, she reminds me so much of you." Santana tells her with a proud smile.

"I know." was all Quinn says before turning to leave, she gives Brittany a hug, "Please don't do anything crazy on my daughter's bed you guys." she says before closing the door.

"Like I'd try and defile Beth's bed." Santana mutters before pulling Brittany down with her.

"S, why is Beth's bed so small?" Brittany mumbles sleepily.

Santana just smiles, and kisses her forehead, "It's cause she's tiny B. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

the last thing she hears is a mumbled I love you from Brittany.

-o-o-o-

Quinn makes her way to their bed, smiling at the image of Rachel running her fingers through Beth's hair, softly humming a lullaby. She slides in on the other side of the little girl and was not at all surprised when said girl turns around and grabs on to her.

"I was so scared Quinn." whimpers Beth.

She gives her daughter a kiss on the head, and her lover a smile as Rachel moved closer to the two blondes, together they had Beth wrapped in an embrace. "It's just a dream sweetie, we're safe and we're ok."

Just as they were all drifting to sleep, Quinn thinks she hears Beth whisper, "Don't leave me mommy." but she was too tired to think she heard something, and fell into a deep sleep, unconsciously holding her daughter close.


	9. Chapter 9

_**a/n I'm not sure if i'll be able to post tomorrow. I might not have internet access. So I'll be posting part 9 just a few hours after part 8. So this is the second to the last part, it's been awesome you guys! much appreciation to everyone whose left feedback. thank you so much. I'm still not sure what to do about clipped wings, but i have an idea. if you guys have any suggestions that would be awesome.  
**_

* * *

A few days before they were leaving for Lima, it started snowing over the weekend. Quinn watched her daughter merrily laugh as Rachel and Kurt tried to chase her while Brittany had her riding piggy back.

"Explain to me why your daughter is still tiny at her age, are you sure she isn't your spawn with Berry" Santana teases her.

Mercedes guffaws beside her, almost dropping her hot chocolate on herself. "That is a very disturbing image girl, can you imagine a little Faberry hybrid running around, with Quinn's glare and Rachel's need to be always right, the end of the world couldn't come soon enough."

Quinn just scowls at her friends, but smiles at the idea of little Rachel's running around calling her Mommy. "You know I didn't start growing until I hit 12 right? And her father was smaller than you until he hit puberty. She's just the right size, I like that I can still carry her around."

Santana just watches her girl have fun with their friends and couldn't help but smile at how good things were. She sees Quinn gazing at Rachel and Beth who was chasing the diva wielding a snowball in hand.

"Please don't tell me you're actually thinking of adding to the litter Quinn?"

Pulled from her daydream, she just smiles at the Latina and laughs at the horrified expression on her face, "I can't wait until Brittany asks you if you can have children." she laughs harder as the Latina chokes on her coffee.

"Now I know why I can't get me a man, I keep hanging out with you lesbians, and the only guy I have in my life happens to be gay. I'm doomed!" Mercedes laments, earning laughter from Quinn, followed by Santana after getting out of her stupefied state.

It was a wonderful way to spend a snowy Saturday afternoon. Quinn wished that this new found happiness never ends. Thinking of the ring she kept hidden in her study, forever with Rachel couldn't start soon enough.

-o-o-o-

Ohio

They were still able to fly to Ohio, this was after Rachel checked, and double checked then made numerous calls to verify that flying was safe.

Beth was beyond excited, And Quinn wondered if the young girl had any sugar on the plane. She was hopping all the way from the gate to the luggage area. She couldn't stand still long enough for them to get their rental.

Rachel just watched Beth amused, "Looks like someone's excited." she whispers to Quinn.

The second Quinn parked the car; Beth was out the passenger door barreling towards the Berry's front door. She greets her uncles with tight hugs and kisses, before jumping into Judy's waiting arms. Quinn just takes Rachel's hand smiling ruefully at how normal Beth seemed to be, this was the Beth she remembered, the Beth she knew.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Dad." they say at the same time, as David then Aaron gives them a hug.

Judy approaches with Beth on her hip, and gives her grown up girls a kiss, "It's good to have you home girls."

"Good to be home mom." says Rachel, while Quinn just grins at her family.

Christmas was a bittersweet event, Beth was beyond giddy with all the presents she got, she cried a little when Aaron and David gave her a DVD of home movies that featured Shelby, Aaron told her it was so that she never forgot how her Momma.

Some time in the afternoon, Beth begged and pleaded that they visit Shelby's grave. They stood a good distance away from the little girl as she talked with her Momma about how life was in New York.

"Hi Momma, I miss you." the small girl whispers tracing the letters spelling her mother's name. "I know I've been a bad girl, and that you would have been mad because of all those bad things I did and said." she takes a moment to look at Rachel and Quinn who were sitting side by side on one of the benches staring off at the distance.

"I wish I could talk to you about this, I get so confused some times and Dr. Fields said you'd be ok if it happened."

Taking a deep breath, "I'm happy with them, I like that they do the same things you used to do. But I miss you a lot, I sometimes think I feel you at night when I'm sad."

"I hope it's ok, I sometimes call Quinn mommy in my head. I know you said it was ok before but you were still here and you're not now. But she is my mommy too right? and she loves me and so does Rachel." she says in a whisper afraid the other women could hear.

"Sometimes when they let me sleep in their bed, I like that they hold me, it's not like when we used to snuggle it's different but I like it. And I'm not mad anymore, I'm not sad that I'm there with them and you're not. I just wish I could kiss you one more time and hug you. You're hugs are the best."

"I miss you momma, I love you."

-o-o-o-

Rachel turns her head watching as Beth spoke to their mother before turning her head to look at Quinn, "You think she's ok?"

Nodding her head Quinn says, "I think she needs this as much as we do."

"I love you." Rachel whispers before taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

"I love you." Quinn says before kissing her forehead.

They sit together in silence, something that doesn't come often especially with a small girl ruling their household. Quinn thinks that things are definitely looking up, they haven't had a bad day in a long time and Beth has been nothing but the sweet girl they all used to know.

"I saw Mrs. Puckerman yesterday at the grocery, she saw Beth with daddy and did a double take." Rachel whispers, and regrets not saying anything when she feels Quinn stiffen beside her.

"And why am I only finding out now?" Quinn whispers harshly.

Biting her lip Rachel was not sure she should continue but presses on, "Things were so good, I didn't want to ruin your mood. And she didn't do anything, she just walked away."

"What if she tells her son? what if he's here. Rachel! this could be a problem." she says in panic, ready to bolt for Beth so they could take her home and lock her up where it was safe.

"He's not here, when Kurt spoke with Finn last he was whoring around in some god forsaken city or something along that line." She says pulling Quinn closer to her, "Please don't let this affect our holiday, Beth is so much better now, if she sees you worrying it might change things." she murmers against Quinn's shoulder.

Deflating at the softly spoken words she reluctuntly nods, "Alright, only because it's for Beth. I, I just want to keep her safe baby."

"I know I do too." Rachel says, and they both watch as the small girl turns around and makes her way to them wiping her tears away with her sleeves, "I do too."

-o-o-o-

That night as Quinn tucked her little girl to bed, she couldn't help the smile adorning her face, as she watched Beth cuddle a little lamb that her mother had given. Just like the one she used to have when she was younger.

She takes a few minutes to watch the sleeping girl, promising herself, God and Shelby that she'd do anything and everything for Beth.

Closing the door behind her she wonders how it would feel to have small children running around her house calling her mommy and Rachel mama, she wonders how Beth would feel about that, wonders if they were ready.

Walking back to where Rachel was she feels her hears skip a beat, she feels her breath catch as Rachel gives her a smile. Feels lightheaded when Rachel gives her a kiss. Each tear, every bit of struggle and pain was worth this. The safety of Rachel's embrace with her daughter tucked in bed asleep. It was all worth it if it meant having this for a foreseeable length of time.

-o-o-o-

A few days into their holiday, Beth's friend Jenny invites her to the movies with Jenny's mother acting as chaperone. Quinn didn't approve of the idea at first, and wanted to insist that she tag along as well. But once Beth started pouting at her, and her own mother laughing at the image of the young girl doing the exact same thing used to when she was younger she was powerless to resist.

"Oh Quinn, you used to do the same thing." her mother tells her before laughing. She reluctantly agreed after that.

Beth was standing in the corner, looking out for Quinn, as Jenny and her mother were waiting a few feet away. Spotting Quinn looking for her, Beth says goodbye to Jenny and her mother, and tries to make her way to the older blonde.

A man bumps into her, and she sees a funny looking haircut on his head, he looks at her quizzically, brows furrowed.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asks

Frowning at the man, she tries to get past him so she could reach Quinn, but the man sidesteps and blocks her way.

"Don't be rude. You look familiar, what's your name?" he asks again.

She crosses her arms, and glares at him, "Rachel told me not to talk to strangers, and I need you to move."

The name seems to catch his attention, "Rachel? Rachel Berry?" he tries to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it away. She was afraid of what he was going to do, he knew who Rachel was.

Terror grips her small frame as the man holds her by her arms and stops her from moving away, "I asked you a question little girl, why the hell won't you answer. What's your name?"

She tries to remember all of the things that Rachel taught her, the things she should do if someone tried to take her. She vaguely hears her name as Quinn was trying to look for her amongst the crowd. She could hear the fear in them; just like the man holding her was scaring her.

"Let me go!" she screams at him, when he doesn't she starts screaming something else, "Quinn! Quinn! This man won't let me go."

Hearing Quinn's name makes the man tighten his grip, and she whimpers at the pain. She could feel him trying to drag her away.

"Let me go! I want my mommy!" she screams again, dread settling into her small frame.

Quinn was frantically looking for Beth, 'Oh god, where is she please, where is my daughter.' she prays pushing through crowds of people, where did all these people come from she wanted to scream.

A flash of blonde catches her eye from her right, she feels a sense of relief only to be replaced with anger once she sees who was taking Beth from her.

She tries to get past all of the people who was standing in her way, managing to push a few, not hearing their anger directed at her. She had to get to Beth, she had to get to her daughter.

Her heart beating so hard, it fuelled her on further. she could see Beth struggling, she heard the fear in her voice, knew the tears that are now cascading down the angelic face, her daughter was afraid and she promised to protect her no matter what, and she was going to do just that.

She quickly grabs the little girl into her arms, holding her tight. She feels her fear ebb away only to be repalced by anger, anger at whoever tried to scare her baby, at who tried to take her away.

Beth on the other hand was relieved the instant she feels Quinn's arms around her, the instant she smells her perfume. the second she feels safe. She starts crying in relief. In her head she knew she was in her mommy's arms and she was safe, safe from the bad man who tried to take her. Her mommy saved her. She was safe.

"Mommy that man wouldn't let me get to you." she cries against Quinn's shoulders.

"What the hell Puck!" Quinn shouts angrily at the young man who dared hurt her daughter.

But at that moment he didn't care that he scared the young girl, that he tried to take her away, he was angry that nobody told him anything, "So it's true the, Shelby left Beth to you and Rachel? Why didn't anyone tell me this? She's my daughter too Quinn."

This only angers Quinn more, and instead of answering she starts walking away only to have puck grab her arm, causing Beth to start whimpering again.

"Let go of me Noah Puckerman, You don't have a daughter remember? That's what you said right. As far as Beth is concerned you don't exist."

When Beth hears this, she lifts her head and looks at the man who stopped her from getting to her mommy; his eyes looked familiar only they were a different color.

Puck sees her looking at him, and he gives her a soft smile, "Beth, I'm your daddy." he says.

She looks at him, then at her mommy, her face mad and worried. She looks back at him and said, "I don't have a daddy, I don't need one. I had my momma, and I have my mommy, my Rachel, my uncle David and Aaron and Aunt Judy, I have a Santana and Brittany, a Mercedes and Kurt. I don't have a daddy. Daddies don't try to take away their little girls"

Quinn tries to stop the tears that wanted to escape, Beth called her mommy, she wasn't dreaming the first time she heard it. She holds her daughter tighter, and feels Beth squeeze her back.

Puck felt as if he was sucker punched. He never thought he'd see his little girl again. He tries to move towards the girl, but stops as she whimpers and burrows her face on Quinn's neck.

"Just leave it alone Puck." Quinn tells him before turning around and walking away.

"She's mine too Quinn." she hears him shout.

Quinn turns around for the final time, "You gave up that right the minute you said you didn't have a daughter, you can try and take her away from us Puck. You won't win."

"I'll fight both of you on this Quinn." she hears him say.

She turns around one last time, and gives him a steely glare, "Go ahead and try. You'll find out soon enough, we'll win. Where would you even find the money to pay for the lawyer? You don't know anything about her Puck! You don't know her favorite show, her favorite color, what she does for fun, she doesn't cry out for you when she has a nightmare on when she's scared or hurt.." she says in a rush, "It used to be Shelby, but now it's me and Rachel. Not you. We don't need you, we never did." and with that she leaves him standing there, watching them walk away.

Quinn just holds her precious girl in her arms, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"Honey, did he hurt you? Are you ok?" she asks once they get to the car.

Beth just clings to her refusing to let go.

"Beth, tell me did he hurt you?" she asks again, as she gently tries to make Beth sit on the car. Who was still too scared to let go.

The little girl just shakes her head before whispering, "Don't let go please."

And all Quinn could do was nod, kiss her little girl and wipe away her tears she fumbles for her phone and calls Rachel to come pick them up, she wasn't quite ready to let Beth go either.


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n so here you go guys, last chapter. it was one hell of a ride! thank you everyone who told me what they think, and for those who actually went and looked for this fic on LJ_, _you guys are awesome_. _i hope you like the ending. :D_

_

* * *

_

Once home, it took awhile before the small girl stopped clinging to Quinn, and it took even longer for her to fall asleep.

To say that Rachel was furious was an understatement.

"Who the hell does he think he is? He was actually stupid enough to grab her and try and take her away? was her seriously that stupid?" Rachel mutters while pacing in front of the couch. "And he had the audacity to say he was going to fight us on this? he had the guts to tell Beth that he was her daddy? who the hell does he think he is?" she says loudly trying very hard not to scream.

"I just got her to sleep a few hours ago, I'd appreciate it if she can get through the night without waking up." was all Quinn could say

This stops Rachel's pacing, "I can't understand how you can be so calm about this Quinn, and He scared ou-your daughter. Beth was still shaking when we got home." Rachel says before flopping down beside her.

"And he's never going to get near her again; I'll make sure of it. He has no legal right over Beth. Shelby made sure of that, you know this. Please Rach, I need you to calm down." Quinn says softly. "I need you to calm down, and hold me ok?"

Rachel's anger melts away and she gathers Quinn in her arms, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

"I just got so scared when I couldn't find her, one minute I saw her walking towards me, the next I couldn't see her. Then the fear in her eyes and Pucks hand's on her arms and he was trying to take my daughter away. She looked so scared Rach; I just wanted to grab her run as far as I could. I never should have let her go without me." she says in such a defeated tone, holding on to Rachel for strength.

"She's safe, she's here with us. Noah will never get near her again, I'll die before I let it happena again." Rachel vows.

They spend the rest of the evening periodically getting up to check on the small child, who kept whimpering in bed tossing and turning.

-o-o-o-

"Mommy!" they hear Beth scream, Rachel reaches her room first, and tries to gather the young blonde in her arms, but once Quinn enters the room, Beth reaches for her.

"He was trying to take me away Mommy; he didn't want me to get to you." Beth tries to say between sobs.

"It's just a dream honey, You're here with me and Rachel, he won't get you here.." Quinn murmurs against her hair.

"Don't let him take me promise me." Beth wails.

"We promise. He'll never get you." Rachel assures her.

They stay huddled on Rachel's old room, Quinn gently rocking Beth back to sleep. As she tries to put the little girl back down, she clings to Quinn, "Mommy don't go." she whimpers.

Quinn couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes, "Ok sweetie, I won't go anywhere."

She lies down with her daughter in her arms, Rachel cuddled close to them, As Beth reached for Rachel's hand wrapping it around her body, they hear her whisper, "I love you mommy, love you Rach."

They both cry, as Quinn whispers, "Mommy loves you too sweetie, Mommy loves you too."

Their eyes find each other, and they cry silent tears, as the little girl in their arms, sleep soundly safe in their embrace.

'I love you' Rachel mouths to Quinn.

'I love you' Quinn mouths back before adding, 'we're going to be ok.'

-o-o-o-

They never did hear from Puck. Which was sort of a relief since; everyone they knew wanted to pummel the guy. At one point Kurt tells them that Finn took care of it, Rachel immediately gave their old friend a call in thanks. Kurt didn't elaborate how he took care of it, but Rachel and Quinn were very thankful and agreed that the next time they were in Lima they should take Finn and his girlfriend out for dinner.

Things changed for the better from then on, Beth still would get the occasional nightmare about being taken away but after a few more sessions with Dr. Fields her nightmares tapered down to a normal rate. Quinn and Rachel on the other hand started to hover, much to delight of Beth and Santana. The latter using it as ammunition to tease her friends.

Beth never stopped calling Quinn Mommy, and sometimes slipped and called Rachel Rammy (a weird combination of Rachel and Mommy). Their parents however refused to be called any moniker pertaining to being grand parents.

"I know she's my grandchild, but I am far too young to be called grandma" Judy said one night earning laughter from all present, and an evil gleam in Beth's eyes. Beth would often call her aunt grandma when she was too far to hear.

When Beth turned 10, she had a small party with all of the important adults in her life and a few of her new friends in New York that night she saw a star shining brightly in the sky. She smiles before whispering, "I love you too momma."

On Shelby's first death anniversary, they all went home to Lima and spent the day watching home movies of Shelby and Beth. They all shared a few laughs and tears. And at the end of the day, they gave out a toast celebrating the life of Shelby Corcoran and the love she gave to her family.

Aaron, David and Judy finally went on that trip that Shelby wanted them to take. Once they got home, Quinn teased her mother about the man that kept calling asking for a date. "Mom, it's ok. You should go out with him, I'd love to see you happy again." they weren't surprised to find out that they were in a relationship soon after.

-o-o-o-

Manhattan, NY

It was just like any other day, Beth was at dance practice. Rachel was on hiatus and Quinn was busy working on her latest project.

It wasn't like any other day, twenty years ago, a small Quinn Fabray, defended an even smaller Rachel Berry when a not so small Dave Kafrosky pushed Rachel into the sandbox. After kicking the young boy's family jewels, Rachel gives Quinn a kiss on the cheek in thanks, before running back to her classroom. Quinn touched her cheek and blushed, there were butterflies in her tummy. That was the beginning of the end for her, but at that time she just didn't know it.

It was quite a shock for Quinn upon receiving a package from her mother, it was a few notebooks and artwork she had when she was younger. A drawing of a small blonde girl and an ever smaller brunette in argyle holding hands with a bunch of hearts made her wonder how it took her so long to realize that she was in love with Rachel.

"Hey baby, can you tell me if this is ok?" she shouts out.

She smiles as she hears Rachel shout back, "Sure baby, just give me a few minutes."

Rachel comes in, and gives her a thorough kiss before gazing at her desk, "So what should I be looking at?" she asks.

Quinn points at the book she's been working on for weeks, whenever Rachel was around she was half scared it would ruin her plan, and half excited with what will happen.

With a smile Rachel opens the book. Her smile grows larger as she sees an illustrated version of her and Quinn huddled close in looking out at the star speckled sky.

She turns the page and reads what illustrated Quinn was saying.

"I wanted to ask you a question and I wasn't sure what to say."

illustrated Rachel just like real life Rachel had a tendency to ramble and it get's a laugh out of the broadway star, "You know you can ask me anything Quinn, given the amount of time we've been together. It is safe to assume that there is no reason for you to fear voicing any of your concerns."

"This is oddly accurate Quinn." Rachel tells the illustrator.

Quinn just smiles beside her before whispering, "Keep reading."

She turns the page and keeps reading as instructed..

"I can't remember a time when I didn't think about you. Even when we were kids, I don't think you remember but when we were six Kafrosky pushed you in the sandbox, and I kicked him between his legs, cause I saw you cry. You kissed my cheek in thanks. I think that started it all."

"I remember." whispers Rachel.

"Keep reading baby." Quinn says again.

"I couldn't understand it at first, why I couldn't stop thinking about you. And we all know what happened after that, I was a bitch until Beth happened. I was lost and hurting and you were there. And for the first time in my life, I was ok with needing someone, I was ok with letting someone need me too."

Rachel flips through the next page, heart beating wildly.

"The first time we kissed, I knew I didn't want anyone elses kisses. The first time I slept in your arms, was the first time I ever felt truly safe. The first time that I allowed myself to let go."

Rachel feels tears flow from her eyes, but she kept reading. She had to know how it was going to end.

"You've given me so much, taught me everything that I am today. You taught me how to love, how to really love. And because of you I have this amazing life, this amazing family. And I just wanted to ask you..."

Turning the last page, she gasps at the picture in front of her, illustrated Quinn was kneeling in front of her Rachel. But it was the last page. So Rachel turns her head and looks at Quinn, who was holding a beautiful ring in her fingers.

"Rachel Berry, would you do me the honor of having you forever?" Quinn asks through her tears.

Rachel pulls her in for a kiss, before they do, she whispers 'Yes.'

-o-o-o-

They broke the news of their engagement to their parents via a very long phone call. Promises of visits to start wedding plans were made. Quinn's smile never left her face; the same way Rachel's hand adorning the ring never left hers.

The minute Beth comes running though the door she was buzzing with excitement, Brittany who took her home was pretty much the same. It was quite interesting to see both blondes hopping all over the place.

That night they celebrate with their friends with jokes and jibes over Chinese take out and champagne. Rachel just snuggled deeper into Quinn's embrace as they watched their friends bicker and argue what color was best, and where the reception should be held.

"Would you kill me if I asked you to just elope with me?" Quinn whispers.

Rachel laughs at this, "We haven't even started and they're already fighting over things. It's as if they're the ones getting married. I fear the possibility of a war coming, so I might take you up on that offer."

A few minutes pass then Beth asks a question, "So since Mommy and Rachel are getting married, shouldn't Santana and Brittany get married too?"

Santana just sits in her place from the couch mouth open, trying to form words. And Brittany just winks at the little girl. This earns laughter from all the other people in the room. Once Santana snaps from her stupor, she grabs a pillow and throws it at Quinn.

"You put her up to this didn't you." She screams.

Quinn huffs before throwing a pillow back, "Please she has a mind of her own, maybe you should ask your future fiance if she knows anything."

Brittany just laughs before pulling Santana closer to her, "Don't worry baby, our friends know if anyone is going to do the asking it would be me."

Kurt starts making whipping sounds and Mercedes falls off of the couch in laughter. Rachel and Quinn just smile at each other, as Beth squeezes in between them for a snuggle. Santana just pouts from her perch in Brittany's lap.

"B! don't say that." she whines.

"Oh hush you, we all know your whipped no sense in denying it now." Brittany mock whispers.

This just gets more laughter from their friends. Beth smiles from in between Rachel and Quinn. She kinda loved her family even if Rachel was right, they had their own brand of crazy.

The rest of the night ends with multiple calls to all of the other gleeks, a long detailed list of what needed to be done to make the wedding fabulous and a strict order from Santana that they were all to reconvene the next day.

Kurt then asks Beth if Brittany told her to say that, and instead of running away he laughs when the latina starts scowling at his direction. He laughs harder when she stops after Brittany puts a hand on her back whispering she wanted to go home.

After everything was cleaned up and put away. The newly engaged couple made their way to Beth's room. The small blonde nestled in Quinn's arms half asleep. Rachel takes down the covers, and Quinn gently puts her in bed, Beth then grabs and holds her little lamb tight against her body. Content as she was being tucked in.

"Mommy loves you sweetie." Quinn whispers giving Beth another kiss.

"Goodnight Beth" Rachel follows suit.

They both smile as Beth sleepily mumbles, "love you mommy, love you Rach, goodnight."

They slowly close the door and make their way to their room, Quinn pulls a willing Rachel in her arms, and slowly sways dancing to unheard music. Rachel couldn't help herself and started humming an unknown tune.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you Quinn, we're going to be ok."

And after everything that happened, all the tears and the pain. Quinn knew, they both knew that they really we're going to be ok.

"Quinn, I would like to inquire as to what your thoughts about more children would be?" Rachel asks softly.

The taller blonde just smiles at her thinking forever couldn't start soon enough.

And through it all, they were going to be ok.


End file.
